


the prince's consort

by bi_lovely



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur knows au, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, M!preg, M/M, Uther is a dickhead, also angst, did i mention uther sucks and there's angst?, still born/infant death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Merlin tells Arthur a deep and dark secret that he has kept hidden for as long as he’d known, it isn’t long before Uther finds out. The choices that Merlin and Arthur make from here on out will weigh survival against dignity, and pride against love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the prince's consort

Arthur had been taught his whole life to hate magic. Magic was an evil, terrible thing that could only ever be used for bad. Magic threatened the kingdom that King Uther had worked so hard to build for most of his life. It had to be driven out, killed. The flame that was magic had to be put out for good. And for a long time, Arthur believed everything that his father and everyone around him told him about the dangers of magic….

 

And then he met Merlin. 

 

Of course, he hadn’t know about Merlin’s magic at first. It took about two weeks before he caught him. 

 

Arthur had run away when he caught Merlin in the armory, using magic to clean his armor. He had run straight for the nearest guard he could find…

 

But then he stopped. And he turned around and went to his bedchambers. He sat down and thought it all over….

 

Merlin was a sorcerer who had had every chance possible in the past two weeks to kill him, to kill his father, to overthrow Camelot… And yet he hadn’t.

 

Arthur forced himself to stop thinking about it. He convinced himself that he had just been seeing things and told himself to forget about it. But he knew that what he had seen had been real. 

 

It was another week before he realized that yes, Merlin really was sorcerer and no, he was not planning on overthrowing Camelot. When Merlin came barging into the dining hall talking about how Arthur’s wine was poisoned and then he drank the wine to prove it…to save Arthur…

 

So, yes, Arthur was convinced that day that Merlin would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. But he also came to a realization as Merlin laid there, muttering nonsense and his fever rising. Arthur realized that he couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t lose Merlin, his Merlin.

 

The morning after Merlin had been cured, he showed up on time - for once - in Arthur’s bedchambers. Arthur had already been up for several hours, though. 

 

“Merlin, I’m struggling with something,” Arthur said, staring out the window. 

 

“Oh? What is it, sire?” Merlin asked as he prepared Arthur’s bath. 

 

“I have never felt anything for anyone like what I think I feel for you,” Arthur said and still, he did not look away from the window. 

 

There was a long moment of awkward silence that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. At long last, Merlin stammered out a nervous, “S-sire?”

 

Arthur finally looked away from the window to see Merlin standing beside the bath, his face beet red. “I don’t think I’m going to have a bath today,” Arthur said, and without another word, he left.

 

Nothing was said on the matter for several months. Not until after Arthur had been bitten by the Questing Beast and cured. 

 

The prince was sitting by the burning fireplace when Merlin came in. They spoke for a while and Arthur couldn’t help but get the feeling that Merlin was saying goodbye. “I’m happy to be your servant, Arthur,” said the young sorcerer. “Until the day I die.”

 

And that was really just the final straw for Arthur. “Merlin…” Arthur sighed. “Come here.”

 

Merlin did as he was told and Arthur reached up, placing a hand on the back of Merlin’s neck, and pulling him down. “S-sire?” Merlin said questioningly, wide eyed. 

 

“Merlin, I have been struggling with this for months now,” Arthur sighed. “And I don’t know what it is. You’re an idiot, you’re clumsy, you’re foolish, you have no sense of self preservation but somehow I have found myself completely and utterly in love with you, you bumbling fool.”

 

Merlin opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, closed it, then without warning he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Arthur’s. 

 

Arthur kissed back, then pressed his forehead to Merlin’s and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the nape of Merlin’s neck. “How? How did I fall in love with an idiot like you?”

 

“The same way I fell in love with a prat like you, I suppose,” Merlin said and Arthur smiled. 

 

Arthur never did find out why Merlin had basically said goodbye to him that night, and in all honesty, he didn’t really care. He and Merlin fell into a beautiful secret relationship that wasn’t all that much of a secret. Even Uther had his suspicions, though he would have never guessed that Arthur was actually in love with Merlin. 

 

It was after about six months of Merlin and Arthur being lovers that Arthur went to Gaius’s chambers to find that the physician wasn’t there. He heard the sound of brushes against metal coming from Merlin’s room and he hurried up the stairs and straight into the room. 

 

“Merl- ” Arthur froze as his armor and the brushes that had been cleaning it clattered to the floor and Merlin looked up from where he sat on his bed, reading a book, with a look that appeared to be a mixture of extreme guilt and fear. Arthur blinked, looked around the room at the fallen armor, then looked back to Merlin. “I saw nothing.” He said simply.

 

Merlin continued to look at him with those big, scared blue eyes. 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You can wipe that look off your face, Merlin.”

 

But Merlin didn’t wipe the look off his face. 

 

Arthur sighed heavily and rolled his eyes again. “Of course I know about your magic! Do you think me blind, deaf, and stupid?”

 

“N-no,” Merlin said. “Bu-but….aren’t you angry?”

 

“Well, now that you mention it,” Arthur said and gave a thoughtful, hard look. Merlin shrank back against the headboard. Arthur took a deep breath. “No, Merlin. No. I’m not angry with you.”

 

“Seriously?” Merlin raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Yes, seriously,” Arthur nodded. “I’ll admit that I was angry at first and extremely shocked, but...you’ve saved my life so many times, Merlin. And I know that you’re not evil… And I love you. So much. And not to sound self absorbed, but I know you love me and I know that you would never do anything to hurt me.”

 

Merlin didn’t say anything.

 

Arthur just smiled, then turned on his heel and left. 

 

Not all magic was evil, as Arthur now knew. And Merlin finally knew that he could trust Arthur with this secret...but he didn’t know if either of them were ready for Arthur to know the details of what his magic meant. 

 

….

 

Arthur and Merlin were in the prince’s bedchambers. They were naked, skin glistening with sweat and limbs entangled beneath the warm covers. Arthur had his arms wrapped around Merlin with his cheek pressed against the top of the warlock’s head. Merlin’s raven black hair stuck to Arthur’s sweaty face and Merlin’s long, slender fingers were gently stroking Arthur’s chest. 

 

“I love you so much,” Arthur smiled contently. He was happy, calm. Everything was perfect. 

 

Merlin, on the other hand, was stressed. He knew that it had to be that night that he told Arthur what he had been keeping from him for a year and a half, ever since Merlin found out that Arthur knew about his magic. Merlin was sure that he had reached the night on which Arthur would leave him.

 

“Arthur, there’s something I need to tell you,” Merlin said, unable to keep the anxiety and worry that he felt so strongly out of his voice.

 

Arthur frowned, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at Merlin’s face. “What’s the matter, love?”

 

“Arthur, p-please don’t hate me, okay?” Merlin sniffed. “I wanted to tell you ages ago, I really did, I just didn’t know how.”

 

“Merlin,” Arthur sighed and shook his head. “I could never hate you. I love you far too much for that. Now go on. What’s bothering you?” Arthur laid back down against the pillows and held Merlin closer. 

 

Merlin took a deep breath. “Okay, so as you already know, tomorrow is my birthday. My twenty first birthday.”

 

“Yes,” Arthur said. 

 

“Well, here’s the thing,” Merlin said and took another deep breath before going on. “Men who are born of extreme magical heritage, like me, are - well, you see once they reach full magic maturity, which happens at the age of twenty one, they - they become...fertile.”

 

Arthur sat bolt right up and looked down at Merlin with wide eyes. “You can bare children?”

 

Merlin swallowed hard. “Y-yes,” 

 

“And you want to have children?” Arthur raised one eyebrow. 

 

“Well, yes,” Merlin said. “One day.”

 

Arthur stared at Merlin for a long while before he pulled the younger man into a tight embrace. 

 

“You’re - you’re not angry?” Merlin said. 

 

Arthur laughed. He pressed his forehead to Merlin’s and cupped the sorcerer’s face in his hands. “How could I possibly be angry? Merlin, do you know what this means? This means that when I am king, and magic is legalized, we can get married. I have to produce an heir and if between the two of us that can happen...then one day we can be wed.” 

 

“Re-really?” Merlin breathed. 

 

“Yes,” Arthur beamed. “Oh, Merlin, this is so wonderful.”

 

“I - I never thought of it that way,” Merlin said. “And I thought that you wouldn’t want to have a child with me because it’s unnatural and I - ”

 

“No,” Arthur said. “No, I love you and if you and I can have a child together, well, I would like nothing more. I love you…”

 

Merlin smiled. “I love you, too,”

 

….

 

Their peace was short lived.

 

The next day, Merlin’s birthday, a feast was held in honor of a visiting king. All was well, at first. 

 

Merlin was pouring wine into Arthur’s chalice when suddenly, from somewhere in the crowd, an arrow sored. It was headed directly for Arthur’s chest and Uther, eyes wide, looked to his son, panicked. In that moment, as Uther looked that way, Merlin shouted a frantic spell, his eyes glowing gold, and the arrow froze in midair. 

 

The room itself seemed to be holding its breath.

 

“Sorcery!” Uther growled.

 

“Merlin,” Arthur breathed. 

 

Merlin muttered another spell, his eyes still glowing gold until the arrow found a home in the chest of the man who had been shooting for Arthur - one of the visiting king’s knights - and his eyes returned to their usual, dazzling blue. 

 

“I assure you, Uther, I had no knowledge of my knight’s plans,” the king said sincerely. “I will be glad to repay you in anyway that I can.”

 

“Yes, well, now is not the time to discuss such things,” he spat and motioned for his own guards to come forward. “Seize the boy.”

 

Two guards made to grab Merlin, but Arthur stood and grasped Merlin’s hand tightly. “NO!” he bellowed. 

 

“Arthur,” Uther hissed. “Sit down. You’re making a fool of yourself.”

 

Arthur ignored his father. “I place Merlin under my protection,” he said. “And I, erm, I name him my consort!”

 

The occupants of the room gasped. 

 

“ARTHUR!” Uther leapt to his feet. 

 

“I, PRINCE ARTHUR OF CAMELOT, NAME MERLIN MY CONSORT!!” Arthur shouted for all of the room to hear. If this was what he had to do to save Merlin’s life, then so be it.

 

Merlin was shaking like a leaf in the wind and Arthur squeezed his lover’s hand reassuringly.

 

Uther walked straight up to Arthur and the prince stepped in front of Merlin protectively. “I don’t care what you name him, he is a sorcerer. A traitor. An enemy of Camelot..and he is to burn on the pyre.”

 

“He is my consort which makes it my job to protect him by any means necessary,” Arthur said firmly. 

 

“Arthur,” Merlin said shakily, but Arthur shushed him and he said nothing more. 

 

“You will go wait for me in the throne room,” Uther growled. “I will be there after the feast is over. And you will keep your...consort with you.”

 

Arthur nodded and, with Merlin’s hand still grasped tightly in his own, he guided his lover from the room. They went straight for the throne room. 

 

“Should I be fleeing Camelot or something?” Merlin asked as they entered the throne room. 

 

“No,” Arthur said, closing the door behind the two of them. “I am going to fight him for you. I will argue your case and I promise you, I will win. You are not going to die and you are not going to leave Camelot. I’m not losing you, okay?”

 

“Arthur, if you can’t save me - ” Merlin began. 

 

“I can and I will,” 

 

“But if you can’t - ”

 

“Stop saying that,” Arthur said and pulled Merlin into a tight hug. “Just stop. Please. You don’t need to worry about that, okay? I’m going to save you and that’s that. I’m not losing you, you hear me?”

 

“Yeah,” Merlin said, hugging Arthur back. “Okay.”

 

They stood there, embracing for a long time, but quickly let go when they heard the doors beginning to open. Merlin clasped his hands together behind his back and frowned, looking down at the ground. Arthur, on the other hand, balled his hands into fists at his side. He stared at his father with a cold, hard look. 

 

“Arthur,” Uther snarled. “Have you lost your damn mind? Trying to name a servant, a sorcerer, your consort just because you want to continue having sex with him?”

 

Merlin choked.

 

“How dare you?” Arthur scowled at his father. “How fucking dare you? You think I just use him for sex and then I’m done with him? I love him! I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. And I am not trying to name him my consort. I have named him my consort and I will not be changing my mind.”

 

“A consort must be able to bare an heir,” Uther said. 

 

“Merlin,” Arthur said. “Go on, tell him.”

 

Merlin looked up at the king with fear in his eyes, and blushed. “Uhm, men born of extreme magical heritage, l-like myself, become fertile at the age of twenty one.”

 

“And what kind of great magical heritage could you, a mere servant, have?” Uther said. 

 

Merlin, despite the terror he felt, stood up straight and seemed to glow with a golden light. “My father was Balinor. The power that he had has been passed on to be. I am the last of the Dragon Lords.” 

 

Arthur smiled at his lover, his sorcerer, his consort...his Merlin. 

 

“Regardless, any child he produces will have magic and - ”

 

“I can prevent that,” Merlin said. “I’ve read up plenty of information on all of this.” He was growing bolder. “If I cast a certain spell on the child after it is conceived and then I don’t use any magic for the duration of the - the pregnancy, then the child will not possess any magic.”

 

“So...you can bare an heir?” Uther said and smirked. “Well, if you want to stay alive and in Camelot, then you will prove it and bare a child.” 

 

“Wha-what?” Merlin stammered. 

 

“Father!” Arthur said. 

 

“You will bare a child,” Uther said. “Or you will be put to death.”

 

“Sire, please - ” Merlin blinked back tears. 

 

“Both of you, be gone from my sight,” Uther said. “Now.”

 

“Please, don’t - ” tears began escaping Merlin’s eyes, despite his efforts. “Don’t, sire, please - I - I - please!”

 

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur said soothingly. He took Merlin’s hand and led him from the room. He guided Merlin straight to his room and bolted the door behind them. “Merlin, it’s okay.”

 

“N-no,” Merlin collapsed onto his knees in front of the fireplace, sobbing. “Please, we have to figure out how to - how to fix this - I - I can’t - Arthur, it’s not supposed to be like this! It’s supposed to be after you’ve become king and we’re married and we - we decide to have a child! It’s not supposed to happen this way!”

 

“I know,” Arthur sat down in front of the fireplace and pulled Merlin into his arms. “I know, baby. But if this is how we’re going to keep you alive, then…. Merlin, I can’t watch you die. Do you want to die?”

 

“No,” Merlin sniffed. 

 

“Then this is what we have to do,” Arthur said. “And I know that it’s a bigger weight on your shoulders, but it’s this or you die, Merlin, and I’m not going to be able to convince my father of anything less than forcing you to have a child.”

 

Merlin wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands, drying his eyes, and took a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

 

“Right now?” Arthur said. 

 

Merlin nodded. “The sooner the better, right?”

 

“Uhm, yeah,” Arthur said. “Yeah, I suppose.”

 

“Okay,” Merlin said. 

 

The two of them slowly rose to their feet and made their way over to Arthur’s bed. Merlin laid back against the pillows with Arthur on top of him. Arthur sat up, straddling Merlin’s hips, and pulled Merlin’s neckerchief over his head. Merlin released a shaky breath. 

 

“Hey,” Arthur ran a hand soothingly down Merlin’s chest. “This is the normal part. We’ve done this part a hundred times before.”

 

“It’s different now,” Merlin frowned. 

 

Arthur sighed, laying the red neckerchief aside. “I know,” 

 

“I don’t want our child to be born like this,” Merlin said. “Our child is going to be born because of a decision your father has made. Our child is going to be born of your father’s cruelty!”

 

“No, Merlin,” Arthur stroked Merlin’s cheek. “Our baby is going to be born of your magic, and my strength. Our baby is going to be born of courage and kindness, of happiness and the will to go on...and love. Oh, so much love. But no cruelty. I will do everything in my power to ensure that our child never knows the cruelty that you have known.”

 

Merlin smiled. “At least our child will never have to lead the life I have led, hiding who I truly am from the world.” 

 

Arthur nodded. 

 

“Kiss me,” Merlin said, practically begging. 

 

And Arthur complied. 

 

….

 

It was three weeks later that Merlin awoke early in the morning and hurried for the nearest bucket he could find. He emptied the contents of his stomach into the bucket as the tears began to fall. “Gaius!” He cried. “Gaius! Gaiu- ” He leaned over the bucket and threw up again. 

 

Gaius was there in moments, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Merlin’s back. 

 

Once there was nothing left in Merlin’s stomach to puke, he began sobbing and Gaius pulled the young warlock into a tight hug. “Ssshh,” he patted Merlin’s back. “Everything is okay. Everything is going to be okay.” 

 

“No, it’s not,” Merlin said, trying to calm himself down but his voice was still shaky. He sniffled. “Arthur keeps saying the same thing, but it’s not. This is of Uther’s doing and that’s not okay.”

 

“Oh, Merlin,” Gaius sighed. “It will all work out...somehow.”

 

….

 

“Gaius, have you seen Merlin?” Arthur entered the physician's chambers. “He didn’t show up this morning… Is everything okay?”

 

Gaius sighed and walked up to Arthur. “It worked,”

 

Arthur’s eyes grew wide. “He’s with child?”

 

Gaius nodded. 

 

Arthur strode past Gaius and bounded up the stairs. He walked into Merlin’s room and closed the door behind himself. “Merlin?” he said to the sorcerer who was curled up in a ball beneath his blanket. 

 

“Go away,” Merlin said half-heartedly.

 

“Not a chance,” Arthur said. He pulled up a chair at Merlin’s bedside. “Merlin, please look at me.”

 

“No,” Merlin said. 

 

“Please,”

 

“No,”

 

“Please,” 

 

“No!”

 

Arthur reached out, snatching the corner of the blanket and pulling it away from Merlin’s face so that they were staring at one another. “Merlin, everything is going to turn out how it’s meant to, alright?”

 

Merlin gulped. “That’s what I’m afraid of,”

 

“Don’t be afraid,” Arthur sighed. “Listen, no matter what happens, I will protect your life with mine, okay? I will make sure that nothing happens to you. No harm will come to you.”

 

“You can’t possibly promise me that,” Merlin frowned. “Your father is the bloody King of Camelot and he wants me dead. What do you think is going to happen to me once I’ve given you your heir? What do you think will happen to me if I have a girl? There is no way that I’m coming out of this alive, Arthur!”

 

“Yes, you will,” Arthur said. “I will protect you to my last breath, Merlin.”

 

“I don’t want you to die for me,” Merlin said. 

 

“Well, I don’t want you to die,” Arthur said. “So if it comes down to your life or mine, then tough, because I’m going to choose the latter.”

 

“What is the life of a servant compared to the life of a future king?” Merlin said. 

 

Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin’s forehead. “To me? Everything.”

 

….

 

“So,” Uther said. “It worked.”

 

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. 

 

“Well, then,” Uther said and looked his son dead in the eyes. “As soon as his appearance shows any signs of his pregnancy, he is to be contained in single room so that no one can see him.”

 

“Yes, father,” Arthur said. 

 

“Has he made sure that the child will not possess any magic powers?” Uther asked. 

 

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. 

 

“Good,” Uther said with a tone of finality. So, without another word, Arthur left.

 

….

 

Three months. Three whole months of life that passed with an illusion of normality. 

 

And then Arthur began to notice how Merlin’s belly was beginning to swell. He noticed for the first time when Merlin was standing in front of Arthur’s mirror, examining his reflection. 

 

“I’m going to have to be locked up, aren’t I.” Merlin said, careful not to pose it as a question so much as a request for confirmation. 

 

Arthur sighed. He walked up behind Merlin and wrapped his arms around his lover. “Yes,” he frowned. “I’m sorry, Merlin. My father, he - ”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Merlin shook his head. “It’s not your fault. You don’t have to apologize.”

 

“Yeah, well, I should have done more to convince him to take different actions in all of this,” Arthur said and gently kissed the skin below Merlin’s ear. “So I’m sorry.”

 

Merlin didn’t reply. He just moved on as if the conversation had never happened. “Can we go for a walk through the woods? Once more before…”

 

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. “Of course.” 

 

So they dressed, and pulled their cloaks on, and then they were off. They walked, hand in hand, through the woods. The world was telling them that it was time for autumn, as shown by the leaves that were now brilliant oranges and reds and yellows...and how they were drifting from the safe homes of their branches and fluttering to the cold ground. 

 

“I really don’t want to be locked up,” Merlin told Arthur quite suddenly, as if it needed saying. 

 

“I know,” Arthur frowned. “I’m so - ”

 

“Don’t say it, Arthur,” Merlin said sternly with a gentle smile. “Don’t say you’re sorry.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, leaned in, and kissed Merlin’s cheek to serve as a silent apology. 

 

….

 

The room that Merlin was to be contained to was rather small and windowless. It had a bed, a lone table in the corner of the room, and two chairs beside the bed. Fortunately, the fireplace was decent and warmed the room - which grew cold easily as it was so late in October - nicely. 

 

Merlin sighed when he entered the room. He looked to Arthur, who was frowning deeply, and the sorcerer mustered up a smile. “This is temporary,” he nodded. “Just until the baby is born, right?”

 

And that made Arthur smile. If Merlin had hope, then so did Arthur. “Just until the baby is born,” he nodded.

 

Merlin nodded, too. He sat down on the edge of the bed and just kept nodding to himself. “Six months. That’s all.”

 

Arthur frowned again. “I have to go to training,” he said regretfully. “And there’s a visiting Lord coming tonight. There will be a feast in his honor. I am required to help with the preparations for the feast, and I am required to attend. But after all of that, I will come back.”

 

Merlin nodded. “I love you,” 

 

“I love you, too,” Arthur said and managed to smile one more time before leaving the room.

 

It was only a few minutes later that the door opened again and Merlin looked up hopefully, daring to think that maybe Arthur had decided to blow off his duties for the day and stay with him and damn the consequences! 

 

So his face fell a bit when Gwen walked into the room. “Hi, Merlin,” she smiled. She and Merlin had barely spoken since the night of the feast when Merlin’s magic had been revealed. “Can I get you anything?”

 

Merlin shook his head. “No, thank you.”

 

Gwen nodded and looked about the room, frowning at how insufficient a place it was for Merlin to stay in his state. “Erm, Morgana has dismissed me for the day and requested that I watch over you until after the feast when Arthur is able to return, so… Are you sure you don’t need anything? Are you hungry?”

 

Merlin considered this. “Have you had lunch?”

 

“No,” Gwen shook her head. 

 

Merlin smiled. “Will you have lunch with me?”

 

Gwen beamed. “I’d be happy to. I’ll be back with food soon.”

 

“I’ll be here,” Merlin smiled. 

 

It was about twenty minutes later that Gwen returned with a picnic basket filled with bread, meats, fruits, and cheeses. The two of them sat on the bed, eating lunch happily, and chattering and gossiping. 

 

“So,” Gwen said after they had finished eating. She looked as if she were terribly afraid to say what was on her mind. “Uhm, what does Arthur think about this whole situation? I mean what does he really think?”

 

“I know he’s upset that the room is so small and, honestly, that I have to be locked up at all,” Merlin shrugged his shoulders. “There’s nothing he can do about it though and I’m starting to come to terms with it. It’s only temporary, after all, so there will be an end to it all. It’s not that bad.”

 

Gwen shot him an awkward glance. “That’s not really what I meant,”

 

Merlin looked at her, puzzled, for a few moments before realization dawned on him. “Oh! You mean the baby?”

 

Gwen actually blushed but nodded. 

 

Merlin laughed. “It’s okay, Gwen. It’s kind of an adjustment for everyone at this point, especially me… Arthur, well, I think he’s come to terms more with the fact that we’re defying nature than the fact that he’s going to be a father. He obviously has no clue how to take care of kids and that’s going to take some time to get used to and to learn and all, but I think he’ll get the hang of it.”

 

“And Uther?” Gwen raised her eyebrows. “What is he planning to do with you after the, uh, the baby is born?”

 

Merlin frowned and shook his head. “I haven’t a clue,” he said. “Honestly, the thought kind of scares me.”

 

Gwen reached out and placed her hand over Merlin’s. “I’m sure Arthur won’t let anything bad happen to you. He’s made it quite clear that there’ll be hell to pay for anyone who causes any harm to come to you.”

 

“Yes, well, there’s only so much Arthur can do,” Merlin sighed. 

 

“You’ll be okay,” Gwen smiled. “I truly believe that Arthur won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

 

Merlin just smiled. 

 

….

 

Arthur was seated on Uther’s right while the visiting Lord was seated to his left. Morgana was sitting to Arthur’s right and while Uther was engaged in a deep conversation with their guest of honor, she turned to Arthur and said, “So, how do you think Merlin is holding up?”

 

Arthur frowned. “I really really really don’t want to talk about it, Morgana.”

 

“Well, you need to talk about it,” Morgana said. “With Uther that is.”

 

Arthur laughed humorlessly. “Yeah, right, good one. Seriously, Morgana, how the hell do you think that would go down?”

 

“I think it doesn’t matter,” Morgana said. “You need to try and get Uther to give Merlin a better room to stay in. He’s with child. He needs a better room.”

 

“Morgana, do you not understand just how important it is that I stay in my father’s good graces right now?” Arthur hissed, narrowing his eyes at his adopted sister. “That baby is the only thing keeping Merlin alive. So, what do you think my father is planning to do with him once the baby is born? Hm? You think he’s just going to accept Merlin back into the royal household as if nothing ever happened? No. At best, he’ll get a flogging and banishment. At worst, he’ll get a flogging and a death sentence.”

 

Morgana snorted. “Right, because Uther couldn’t possibly think of anything worse than a flogging and a death sentence. So, my point still stands. You need to convince him that Merlin needs better conditions while he’s still alive.”

 

Arthur glared at her. “You don’t think I can save him?”

 

Morgana cocked an eyebrow. “All I’m saying is that if you plan on saving him, you should start making a plan now.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth to say something rude and snarky back to her, but he was interrupted by the visiting Lord speaking loudly. “So, Prince Arthur!” 

 

“Yes, Lord Frederick?”

 

“Where is this consort of yours that I’ve heard so much about?” Lord Frederick laughed heartily. “You know, it’s been very many centuries since a man was named consort for another man and I think it’s just wonderful that you’re trying to restore old traditions. What’s his name?”

 

Uther shot Arthur a cold, hard, warning look that said, Go on, say something that will make me look bad. I dare you. 

 

“His name is Merlin,” Arthur said. 

 

“Merlin,” Lord Frederick said. “And where is this Merlin?”

 

Arthur glanced at his father whose glare intensified. “Erm, he isn’t feeling at all well tonight and, unfortunately, he will not be able to join us this evening.”

 

“Oh, what a shame,” Lord Frederick frowned and shook his head. “I really would love to meet him. From what I hear, he is a great young man.”

 

“Yes, well, perhaps another time,” Uther said, clearly ending the discussion about Merlin. “Anyway, about those crops…”

 

Arthur turned away from his father and Lord Frederick and was confused when he saw that Morgana was smiling brightly. “What on earth are you so happy about?”

 

“Perhaps you won’t have to worry about Merlin’s safety after your child is born, after all,” she said and continued when Arthur raised his eyebrows in question. “If news has spread about Merlin being your consort to other kingdoms and people are saying that it’s good of you to make an attempt at restoring old traditions and there are rumors about him being a great man, how do you think Uther will look for executing him or banishing him?”

 

“I’m sure he’ll think of something to tell everyone,” Arthur sighed. But it did pose the question of how everyone would react. Maybe Merlin would be safe, after all. 

 

….

 

As soon as the feast was over, Arthur went to his bedchambers and changed into more comfortable clothes. He got some extra pillows and blankets for Merlin, as well as to make a bed for himself on the floor if he and Merlin couldn’t manage to fit into the tiny bed together. 

 

He strode past the guard that was posted at the beginning of the hallway without even paying the man a glance. He walked straight into Merlin’s room to find Merlin and Gwen sitting on the bed with a chess board between the two of them, both of them staring intently at the board. Morgana, who hadn’t bothered to change out of her dress from the feast or take her hair down, was seated in a chair beside the bed watching and trying give hints to Gwen as to what move she should make next. 

 

“Hello,” Arthur said, smiling at the lot of them. 

 

Merlin looked up and grinned. “Hello, Arthur.”

 

Arthur walked around the bed to stand beside Merlin and, after a moment’s hesitation, he leaned down and kissed Merlin’s forehead. 

 

Gwen and Morgana glanced at one another and smiled. 

 

“How are you holding up?” Arthur asked. 

 

“I’m fine,” Merlin nodded. 

 

Arthur didn’t look convinced. 

 

“Really, I am,” Merlin insisted.

 

“Okay,” Arthur said, still looking unconvinced as he sunk into the chair that was by the bed. 

 

“Now,” Merlin smiled. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a game of chess to win.”

 

Gwen laughed competitively. “I think you mean a game of chess to lose.”

 

….

 

He wasn’t breathing. Oh, god! Why wasn’t he breathing?!

 

“I can’t feel his heartbeat!” Gaius exclaimed. 

 

“Merlin!” Arthur collapsed by his lover. “Merlin, please wake up! Don’t leave me!” He looked up at the people in the room. “Gaius, there has to be something you can do to save him! We can’t just let him die!”

 

“I’m sorry, sire,” Gaius frowned. “There is nothing to be done. He is already dead.”

 

Gwen began to sob.

 

“NO!” Arthur shook his head. He looked up to see Morgana blinking back tears, holding his newborn son in her arms. Why had the infant been the one to make it out alive? Arthur knew it was a terrible thing to admit, but he wanted Merlin alive and he would have traded the life of his son in a heartbeat to have Merlin there with him, alive and well. “There has to be something we can do,” Arthur choked. “Anything!”

 

“Arthur,” Uther was there, suddenly, standing beside his kneeling son and the lifeless form of Merlin. “You have your son, your heir, and another piece of magic scum has been wiped from the earth. You should rejoice!”

 

Arthur’s son began to wail and Morgana tried to calm him, but the baby wailed and wailed and wailed, the noise ringing in Arthur’s ears….

 

….

 

“MERLIN!” He cried as he woke with a start. He was on the floor beside Merlin’s bed and he looked over at his lover’s sleeping, breathing form. 

 

Merlin’s eyes fluttered open. “Arthur?” He said. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m - I’m - ” the prince looked into his consort’s eyes and took Merlin’s hands tightly in his own. “No, Merlin, no I’m not. I can’t lose you.”

 

Merlin frowned. “Arthur, it was just a bad dream.”

 

“What if it wasn’t?” Arthur asked shakily. “Morgana has those dreams that come true sometimes. What if - ”

 

“I told you months ago, Arthur,” Merlin said. “Gaius suspects that Morgana may be a seer.”

 

“What if I - ” Arthur began again but Merlin interrupted him for a second time. 

 

“Trust me, Arthur, you are not a seer,” Merlin said. “If you were a seer, I would have known long before now. It was just a bad dream. I’m fine.”

 

“My mother died during childbirth,” Arthur said, eyes wide with terror at the thought of Merlin dying while bringing their child into the world. “What if you - oh, gods. Merlin, I can’t lose you. I don’t know if I’ll be able to go on without you there by my side. How am I supposed to raise a child on my own?”

 

“You don’t have to worry about it,” Merlin carded his fingers through Arthur’s golden hair. “Because you’re not going to lose me. Everything is going to be alright.”

 

“You weren’t so sure of that yesterday,” Arthur frowned. 

 

“Yeah, well, now I am,” Merlin said. “Now get some sleep. We both need to stay rested, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Arthur sighed. He laid down and Merlin draped his arm over the edge of the bed, keeping their fingers intertwined. Arthur kissed Merlin’s hand. “Goodnight, Merlin.”

 

Merlin yawned. “Goodnight, Arthur.”

 

….

 

Two months passed and Arthur barely had any time to see Merlin except for at night. He had long since begun to suspect that Uther was purposely giving him more and more duties to complete each day so that he couldn’t go visit his lover. 

 

He took comfort, however, in the fact that Merlin was in good hands. Morgana dismissed Gwen most days, now, so that she could stay with Merlin. Morgana herself actually spent all of her free time with Merlin. 

 

One day, early in December, when Arthur happened to find himself free around lunchtime, he went to Merlin’s room to find lunch laid out. “Oh, good,” Gwen smiled. “You can join us.”

 

Arthur sat down beside Merlin and kissed him. They had become used to displaying their affection for each other around Gwen and Morgana by now, and Gwen and Morgana had become used to it as well. “How are you feeling today, love?” Arthur asked Merlin. 

 

“Tired,” Merlin admitted. 

 

Arthur frowned. 

 

“Which is normal, by the way, for someone carrying a child,” Morgana said. “Before you have a bloody heart attack, Arthur.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and popped a grape into his mouth. “Thank you, Morgana.” 

 

“Anytime,” she smiled and she and Gwen laughed to one another. 

 

After they were done eating, Gwen put all of the plates back into the picnic basket she had packed lunch into. Then she stood and got something off of the table. 

 

“What’s that?” Arthur asked curiously. 

 

“I’m knitting a blanket for the baby,” Gwen said, smiling as she began to knit. 

 

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Arthur said then he looked to Merlin with a reluctant expression. “I have to go. I have patrol duty all afternoon and into the evening, but as soon as I get back I’ll come straight here, okay?”

 

Merlin forced himself not to frown sadly and kissed Arthur goodbye. He really wished that he could see Arthur more often. 

 

And Arthur was off. 

 

Morgana and Gwen saw the crestfallen look on Merlin’s face, glanced at each other, then looked back to Merlin. “Hey, Merlin?” Morgana said. 

 

He looked up at her and Gwen and smiled. “Listen,” he said. “I love you both dearly. You’re my best friends. But there’s really nothing you can say right now that will cheer me up.”

 

Morgana sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. “I know,” she said. “I just feel bad because I can’t cheer you up.”

 

“Don’t feel bad,” Merlin said and mustered up a small smile. “This is all Uther’s fault.”

 

Both Morgana and Gwen said nothing. They just nodded in agreement, and then Morgana stood and picked up the picnic basket, leaving the room to bring it to the kitchen. Gwen sat on the bed, knitting the white blanket for the baby. And Merlin sat there...just thinking. 

 

….

 

Christmas was soon upon them. The throne room and dining hall and corridors were soon decked out with wreaths and ribbons. 

 

Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana decided that Merlin was in desperate need of cheering up even though he kept insisting that he was used to the small room by now and he was fine. So they snuck into his room before the sun had risen on Christmas Eve while Merlin was still fast asleep and quietly lit a fire in the fireplace.

 

They moved about the room on their toes, making as little sound as possible as they hung a wreath above the fireplace and hung mistletoe about the room and hung shiny red ribbons from the walls. 

 

Gwen placed the baby blanket wrapped in blue ribbon on the table, then she sat down at Merlin’s bedside with her knitting things, setting to work on a hat for the baby. Morgana headed back to her bedchambers to get dressed and Arthur sat down at Merlin’s bedside, opposite Gwen.

 

Morgana returned not long after and told them that the sun had risen. Not long after that, Merlin’s eyes began to open. 

 

The warlock stared around the room and his face broke into a huge grin. “You did all of this for me?” 

 

“Of course,” Arthur said. 

 

Merlin glanced up at the ceiling where mistletoe hung directly above him. He quirked one eyebrow up and Arthur smiled, leaning in and kissing him firmly. 

 

Gwen crossed the room and brought the blanket back to Merlin, placing it in his lap. “It isn’t much, I know, but - ”

 

“It’s lovely, Gwen,” Merlin beamed. 

 

Gwen smiled. “I’m glad you like it… Well, I’ll be back. I’m going to get us all some breakfast.”

 

….

 

Arthur had managed to clear the whole day so that he could spend Christmas Eve with Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana. Arthur and Morgana would both be required to take part in the Christmas festivities on the following day, so they were both glad that they could at least spend Christmas Eve with him. 

 

“Alright,” Morgana said. “I’ve got a serious question; what are you going to name the baby?”

 

“I haven’t really given it much thought,” Arthur said. 

 

“Neither of I,” Merlin shrugged his shoulders. 

 

Morgana and Gwen both rolled their eyes and looked at one another. “Men,” they sighed. 

 

“Well, I’ve thought about it,” Morgana said. 

 

“Alright, then,” Arthur crossed his arms. “What have you got?”

 

“I think if it’s a boy it should be Anwyll,” Morgana said. 

 

“Oh, that’s lovely!” Gwen beamed.

 

Merlin’s nose was scrunched up in disagreement, as if the suggested name was giving off a terrible smell. “That’s horrid!” Arthur said, and Merlin just nodded. 

 

“It is not!” Morgana said. 

 

“Yes, it really is,” Arthur frowned and Morgana huffed. “Do I even want to know what your best idea for a girl is?”

 

“Well, for a girl I thought…” Morgana smiled warmly at Arthur. “I thought Igraine.”

 

Merlin smiled and looked to Arthur. “I like it,”

 

“Yeah, so do I,” Arthur nodded and smiled sadly. “My father would never allow it, though. Any child of yours, Merlin, would never be allowed to bare my mother’s name. I wish it weren’t so, but it is.”

 

Merlin nodded, agreeing with Arthur’s logic. 

 

Morgana scoffed. “He can’t tell you what you can and cannot name your own child!”

 

“You want to bet?” Arthur raised his eyebrows.

 

Morgana huffed. 

 

“What about Charlotte for a girl?” Gwen suggested. 

 

“That’s quite nice,” Merlin smiled at Arthur. “What do you think? Charlotte?”

 

“Charlotte it is,” Arthur smiled. “If it’s a boy...we could name him after your father.”

 

“Your father would never allow that, either,” Merlin shook his head and forced himself not to frown. “In fact, I think that he’d be more opposed to the idea of his grandchild being named Balinor than his grandchild being name Igraine.”

 

“I suppose you’re probably right,” Arthur nodded. 

 

“What about - ” Morgana began and Arthur cut her off with a glare. 

 

“A swear if you suggest another name like Anwyll, I will scream.” Arthur said. 

 

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Anwyll is a great name, but anyway… What about Alexander?”

 

Arthur thought about it and smiled to Merlin. “Actually, that is quite nice.”

 

“It’s settled, then,” Merlin smiled. “In less than three months, we’re either going to have Alexander or Charlotte in our lives.”

 

Arthur pressed a gentle kiss to Merlin’s temple. “I can’t wait,”

 

….

 

On New Year’s Eve, Arthur entered Merlin’s room early in the morning. Merlin was already awake, sitting up, and just staring into space with an absent expression. He looked up when Arthur entered and smiled. 

 

“Good morning, my love,” Arthur said and he set to work starting a fire in the fireplace. 

 

“Good morning,” Merlin said and once the fire was ablaze, Arthur sat down at Merlin’s bedside and kissed his consort. 

 

“This came for you late last night,” Arthur said and placed an envelope in Merlin’s hands. “I have patrol duty all day today. I’ll see you tonight?”

 

Merlin nodded and barely noticed Arthur leave. He was too busy smiling down at the envelope in his hands. His name was written across it in handwriting that he recognized very well and he quickly tore it open. He pulled a letter out from within and read;

 

Dearest Merlin,

 

Word travels quickly through the five kingdoms, but as Ealdor is so small and our people so rarely leave, I’m sure that this is old news. Regardless, I knew the moment I heard that I must write to you on the matter. I have heard that Prince Arthur has named you his consort. What wonderful news! I always had a feeling that the two of you had feelings for one another… But it does raise some questions. How is King Uther taking all of this? And does Arthur know about your secret? If he does, does he know what happened concerning your secret when you turned twenty one? I just want to make sure that all is well and that you are safe. Write back to me when you can. I miss you so much, Merlin. 

 

With love, 

Mother

 

Merlin smiled. He missed his mother so much and hearing from her brightened his mood drastically. 

 

He made a mental note to ask Arthur if he could write back to his mother.

 

….

 

“Hi,” Arthur smiled when he got back from patrol. “So, who was the letter from?”

 

“My mother,” Merlin smiled. 

 

“Oh!” Arthur beamed and sat down at Merlin’s bedside. “That’s great! How is she?”

 

“She’s good,” Merlin nodded. “Uhm…do you think I could write back to her?”

 

“Yeah, I think I could make that happen,” Arthur smiled. “Just write the letter and I’ll send someone to deliver it to her tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Thank you, Arthur,” Merlin said. 

 

“Anything for you, my dear,” Arthur said. 

 

….

 

Dear Mother, 

 

All is well. Arthur knows about my secret and everything it means. Uther is completely horrified that I have been named Arthur’s consort… I don’t really know how to tell you this, so I am just going to be completely straightforward; I’m with child. It’s a long story and one day I hope I will get the chance to tell you. It’s far too complicated to explain in a letter. But I promise all is well and I will send word the moment I get the chance after you become a grandmother. I miss you, too.

 

Love always, 

Merlin

 

He folded the letter up and put it into an envelope, then wrote across the front of the envelope, Hunith. 

 

Later in the day when Arthur stopped by to say hello, Happy New Year, and to make sure he was okay, Merlin gave him the letter and Arthur told him he’d take it to someone to be sent out to Ealdor straight away. 

 

….

 

A week later, another letter came in for Merlin from his mother. It read;

 

Dearest Merlin, 

 

I am delighted that you are going to have a child and that I am going to be a grandmother, but with Uther around it worries me. I hope that you are truly okay and that you are in no danger. I can hardly wait to find out whether I have a grandson or a granddaughter. I hope to hear of a healthy birth from you soon. I love you so much, Merlin, and I hope I can come visit after the baby is born.

 

With love,

Mother

 

Merlin smiled. He didn’t dare to think that maybe his mother could come and visit after the baby was born because Uther would never grant Merlin such a luxury. 

 

He laid back against his pillow, folded up the letter, and tucked it under the pillow with the one he’d received on New Year’s Eve. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

 

….

 

Six weeks after Merlin received the second letter from his mother, he woke in the middle of the night in terrible pain. “Agh!” he cried. “AGH!” 

 

“Merlin?” Arthur said, gripping Merlin’s hand tightly. “Merlin, what’s wrong?”

 

“I - I - my stomach,” Merlin groaned. “It hur-hurts!”

 

“Okay, sshhh,” Arthur said, brushing Merlin’s dark hair out of his face. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. I’m going to be right back, alright? I’m just going to get Gaius, okay?”

 

Merlin nodded, tears streaming down his face. “Hurry!” Merlin choked out. 

 

“I will,” Arthur nodded. “I promise.” And then he ran, as fast as his legs would carry him, and burst into Gaius’s chambers. 

 

The physician was still awake, working on some type of potion. “Sire?” 

 

“Gaius, it’s Merlin!” Arthur cried. “He’s in terrible pain!”

 

“Oh, dear!” Gaius exclaimed. “Okay. This is fine. I’ve had the bag prepared for weeks just in case this happened early!”

 

“Wait, what?” Arthur said as Gaius picked up a large bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

 

“Arthur, m’boy,” Gaius placed his hands firmly on Arthur’s shoulders. “I know this is a lot to take in, and I know it’s three weeks early, but you must remain calm for Merlin’s sake. Merlin is going to have the baby...tonight!”

 

“Wha- no! Not for another three weeks!” Arthur shook his head. “No! This cannot be happening early!”

 

“Well, it is, sire!” Gaius said. “Now, come on!”

 

Arthur hesitated for a moment, then hurried after Gaius, following at his heel straight back to Merlin’s room. Merlin was groaning in pain, gripping the sheets and sobbing. 

 

“It’s going to be okay, Merlin,” Gaius said. 

 

“Gaius, it’s not supposed to be for another three weeks,” Merlin said shakily. 

 

“Well, apparently the baby is ready now,” he pulled a vial of dark brown liquid and handed it over to Arthur. “Make sure he drinks this while I get all of the supplies prepared.” 

 

“What is it?” Arthur asked. 

 

“It’s just to dull the pain,” Gaius said.

 

Arthur nodded and popped the cap off. “Merlin?” he said. “Merlin, you need to drink this, okay?”

 

Merlin just groaned. 

 

“It will help with the pain,” Arthur said. “Just drink this for me, okay? Can you do that?” He pressed the vial to Merlin’s lips and, reluctantly, the warlock parted his lips and allowed Arthur to pour the potion down his throat. 

 

He swallowed and made a disgusted face. 

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Arthur whispered. 

 

….

 

At some point in the night, Merlin managed to fall asleep. When he awoke, Gwen was at his side dabbing his brow with a wet cloth. “Hello, sleepyhead,” she smiled warmly. “Gaius says it’s almost time, okay? This is almost over, Merlin.”

 

Merlin nodded, his breathing labored. “Almost over,” he murmured and his eyes fell shut once more. He heard Gwen get up and then familiar voices were speaking in hushed tones. 

 

“This isn’t supposed to happen, Gaius,”

 

“Well, his body isn’t actually designed for this and - ”

 

“But his magic should be helping! I think something is very wrong. He’s burning up. He isn’t breathing right.”

 

“I’m sure everything will be just fine in the end,” 

 

“Okay, if you say so…. Oh, I just hope that Arthur can make it in time.”

 

“He’s doing everything he can,”

 

“I know but I would hate for him to miss the birth of his and Merlin’s child,”

 

“I know, I know,”

 

….

 

Merlin had thought that the contractions were agony. The actual childbirth was absolute hell.

 

“Okay, Merlin,” Gaius looked up at him. His face was scrunched up in concentration and pain, he was squeezing Arthur’s hand as hard as he could (the prince was reasonably certain that he was going to come out of this with some broken bones). “Just one more push and this will all be over!”

 

“AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!”

 

And then all the pain left Merlin’s body and he relaxed against the mattress.

 

“Fantastic job, Merlin.” Gaius said. “It’s a boy!”

 

“A boy,” Merlin breathed, smiling lazily. “Alexander…”

 

Everything was calm and beautiful for a few wonderful moments...and then Merlin and Arthur realized something. Something was very very very wrong. Gaius was frowning and the room...the room was dead silent. 

 

“Gaius?” Arthur said in a shaky voice. “Why isn’t he crying?”

 

Gaius was looking down at the small, limp figure in his arms. He looked up with a regretful look. “I’m so sorry,” he said to Merlin and Arthur. “He isn’t breathing… He doesn’t have a heartbeat.”

 

“No,” Merlin choked. 

 

“He’s - he’s dead,” Gaius sighed. 

 

Merlin sobbed, and Arthur squeezed his hand. “I want to hold him,” Merlin said. 

 

“Merlin - ” Arthur began, but Merlin shook his head.

 

“Please, I need to hold him,” Merlin looked Arthur dead in the eyes. “Please, Arthur.”

 

Arthur nodded. 

 

Gaius stood and around the bed and placed the small, lifeless body in Merlin’s arms. Merlin held his son close, tears streaming down his face, and choked out a broken sob. “He’s - he’s cold,” he said shakily, and hugged the dead infant closer. 

 

….

 

It wasn’t longer after that that Arthur was carrying Merlin in his arms. Taking him from the room that had been Merlin’s home and prison for months.

 

It should have been a joyous time. It should have been when Merlin finally got to leave the room, holding his newborn baby in his arms….

 

But now Merlin felt numb. He couldn’t feel a thing. All he wanted was to go back into that room, curl up in the tiny bed, and clutch Alexander’s corpse to his chest. He never wanted to let go of his dead son. Maybe it was because he had gone through so much pain to bring the infant into the world….

 

Maybe it was because when Gaius had announced that he was dead, a part of Merlin died. 

 

….

 

Arthur, eyes puffy and red, entered the throne room where his father stood alone. “He’s dead,”

 

“Merlin?” Uther raised his eyebrows and Arthur swore he looked hopeful. 

 

“No,” Arthur shook his head. “My son.” 

 

“Oh,” Uther said, making an attempt at a sympathetic face and failing miserably. “Well, you can always try again. And you will.”

 

“Father,” Arthur said, astounded. “Merlin has been through too much. He needs time to recover. He just - he just lost - ”

 

“Very well,” Uther said. “Two weeks. I will give him two weeks to recover.”

 

“Father!” Arthur shouted. 

 

“Two weeks and you will try again, Arthur,” Uther said sharply. “Or he will die. Do we have an understanding?”

 

Arthur frowned and sighed heavily. “Yes, father.”

 

….

 

Dear Mother, 

 

The baby was born last night… He didn’t make it. Gaius called him a “stillborn”. He was….perfect, mum. He really was perfect. If he had just lived, then one day I’m sure he would have made a great king… We named him Alexander. We’re burying him today. 

 

Love always, 

Merlin

 

….

 

The pile of stones was stacked over Alexander’s grave and Merlin stood beside Arthur, crying. His bottom lips was trembling when he spoke. “Uther told you that we have to try again...didn’t he.”

 

“Yes,” Arthur hardened his jaw. 

 

“I - I don’t want - I can’t go through this again,” Merlin sniffed.

 

“And I don’t want you to,” Arthur said. “And I don’t want to. But it’s either we try again or you die.”

 

“Then let him kill me,”

 

“Merlin!”

 

“No, I’m serious, Arthur,” Merlin said with a hard look on his face. “I can’t do this again. I can’t risk losing another child, and I cannot be locked up in that room for another six months!”

 

They were both silent for a long time. Arthur didn’t know what to do. How was Arthur supposed to convince Merlin to do something he didn’t want to do? Merlin! The most stubborn man on the planet! Not to mention he was trying to convince him to try to have another child just a few weeks after he lost his first one.

 

Before Arthur could think of anything to say, however, Merlin spoke. “I will anyway, though,” he said. “Because above all, I can’t leave you. And if I’m dead, I’ll be without you...and I really can’t have that.”

 

Arthur mustered up a smile and together, they turned from their son’s grave and headed back toward Camelot. 

 

….

 

Five weeks later, history came to repeat itself when Merlin woke in the early hours of the morning and made for the nearest bucket, emptying the contents of his stomach into said bucket. 

 

This time, however, when it happened, he woke up in Arthur’s room - which was now also his room because, well, he was the prince’s consort, after all. 

 

Within moments, Arthur was at his side, rubbing a gentle hand up and down along Merlin’s spine as Gaius had done all those months ago. And Merlin soon had his face buried in the crook of Arthur’s neck, sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

Once Merlin had calmed down, he looked into Arthur’s eyes and sniffed. “I can’t lose another baby, Arthur. I just can’t.”

 

“I know, darling, I know,” Arthur said and closed his eyes. “Merlin, I - I think you should use magic to protect the baby.”

 

“Arthur, I can’t,” Merlin said. “If I do, then the baby will have magic and then Uther will kill me and our child and don’t you dare tell me that you think your father will let that baby live because you bloody well know that he won’t!”

 

“We can hide the baby’s abilities from my father,” Arthur said. 

 

“No, we can’t,” Merlin shook his head. “I could make things float before I could even walk, Arthur, and Uther will be looking for things like this. I can’t protect the baby with magic. I want to - oh, gods, I want to! - but I can’t take a risk like this.”

 

Arthur took a deep breath, and nodded. “I understand, Merlin. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

 

Merlin looked away from Arthur. “That’s what you said the last time,”

 

Arthur didn’t say anything more. 

 

….

 

Dear Mother, 

 

Arthur and I are trying again. I know it seems soon after the first child, but all the same…. I just thought you would like to know. I will try to keep in touch as often as I can and I promise that the next time I see you, I will explain everything that has gone on with Uther. And please, don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I love you, mum, and I hope that I can see you soon.

 

Love always,

Merlin

 

….

 

Barely two months passed before Arthur woke up one morning to see Merlin standing in front of the mirror, examining his reflection with a look that Arthur would call worried. “Merlin?” Arthur said. “Is anything the matter?”

 

“Yes,” Merlin frowned. “There’s already a bump. Last time…”

 

“It’s okay, Merlin,” Arthur said. “I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with the baby just because he or she is growing a bit faster than Alexander did.” Arthur clamped a hand over his mouth. No one had spoken Alexander’s name since the day he was born...since the day he died. 

 

“Yeah,” Merlin said. “You’re probably right… But this means that I’m going to have to stay in that dreadful room for longer than last time.”

 

Arthur nodded slowly, then grinned. “You know what? How about you, Morgana, Gwen, and I all go out for a picnic today?”

 

Merlin turned to smile at Arthur. “That sounds lovely,” Merlin nodded. “Thank you, Arthur.”

 

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again,” Arthur said. “I will do anything for you, my love.”

 

So a few hours later, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana were in the woods sitting on a blanket, eating lunch from the picnic basket that Gwen had packed. 

 

“So,” Morgana smiled. “I have a really strong feeling that the baby is going to be a girl this time around.”

 

“Really?” Gwen said. “I have a feeling it’s going to be another boy.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Morgana said. 

 

Arthur glanced at Merlin worriedly. They hadn’t talk at all about Alexander, and they hadn’t talked much about the new baby. But Merlin surprised him and smiled. “What do you think, Arthur? If it’s a girl should we stick with Charlotte for a name?”

 

Arthur nodded and smiled. “Yes, I think so.”

 

“Oh! What about Morgan for a girl?” Gwen said. 

 

“I like it,” Merlin nodded. 

 

“No,” Arthur shook his head. “It’s far too close to Morgana.”

 

Morgana crossed her arms and scowled at Arthur. “And what, pray tell, is wrong with being close to Morgana?”

 

“Everything,” Arthur smirked and Morgana stuck her tongue out at him. “What if it is another boy?”

 

Merlin thought about it. 

 

“OOH!” Morgana exclaimed. “I KNOW!”

 

“Yeah?” Merlin smiled. 

 

“Anwyll!” Morgana grinned. 

 

Merlin and Arthur rolled their eyes and groaned. “NO!!” they shouted in unison. 

 

“What about James?” Gwen suggested. 

 

“Oh, that really is lovely,” Morgana beamed and placed a hand over her heart. “What do you think, boys? James?”

 

“I like it,” Merlin nodded. 

 

“Yeah, me, too,” Arthur nodded. 

 

“Or Colin!” Morgana said. “Colin is a nice name.”

 

“Or Bradley?” Gwen said. 

 

“I like all of those,” Merlin said. “Not that it matters, really. I agree with Morgana on this one. I have a really strong feeling that it’s going to be a girl.”

 

“Yeah!” Morgana exclaimed.

 

“Really?” Arthur said and Merlin nodded. “No, I’m with Gwen. I think it’s going to be another boy.”

 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, now, won’t we.” Gwen said. 

 

“I guess so,” Arthur smiled and wrapped an arm around Merlin. 

 

….

 

Merlin sighed as he sat down on the bed that he had spent so many hours of so many months in. 

 

It was almost July and, as the room needed the fireplace to be lit in order to see, the room was extremely hot.

 

“Do you have to go?” Merlin frowned up at Arthur. 

 

“No,” Arthur shook his head and sat down beside Merlin. He wrapped his arms around Merlin and placed a kiss to Merlin’s temple. “I’m yours until tomorrow morning. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Merlin smiled. “Thank you,” 

 

….

 

The summer passed by slowly, but it wasn’t entirely awful. As she had the last time Merlin was trapped in that god forsaken room, Gwen spent everyday with Merlin. She still had the blanket and the hat that she had knitted for Alexander and she was already working on sewing a sweater, another hat, another blanket, and she said that after the baby was born she would sew shirts and pants if it was a boy and dresses if it was a girl. 

 

Gwen brought him books to read, as did Morgana. 

 

Arthur spent every night in Merlin’s room, but this time he didn’t sleep on the floor. He squeezed into bed with his lover and held the warlock close. 

 

One day, early in September, when the weather was beginning to cool down and the room wasn’t so hot all the time, Merlin and Gwen were sitting on the bed playing chess (as they often did), and Morgana was watching (as she often did). Suddenly, the door opened and in came Leon. 

 

“Leon!” Merlin gasped.

 

Leon smiled. “Don’t worry, Merlin. Arthur told me everything a long time ago…”

 

“Oh,” Merlin said and he, Gwen, and Morgana all breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

“Anyway, there’s someone here who wants to visit you,” Leon said. He opened the door and poked his head out. “Come on in. Quickly, before anyone sees you!”

 

In walked a man with tan skin and long, dark hair. “Hey, Merlin!” he grinned. 

 

“Gwaine!” Merlin said and, with some difficulty, leapt to his feet and ran to hug Gwaine. “Oh, gods, what are you doing here? You’re banished from Camelot! If you’re caught, you’ll be put to death!”

 

“Best not to be caught then,” Gwaine smirked.

 

“Does Arthur know you’re here?” Gwen asked. 

 

“No, he does not,” Gwaine said. “The only one who knew about my arrival was my new friend Leon, here, and Lancelot.”

 

“Lancelot?” Merlin furrowed his brows. “How do you know Lancelot?”

 

“Long story,” Gwaine said. “For another time. He said he wishes he could have made it, but he’s held up with something or other. I don’t know, I was drunk when he told me. All I could make out was he says hello.”

 

Merlin snorted. “When aren’t you drunk?”

 

“Leon, can you go and fetch Arthur?” Morgana asked. 

 

Leon blushed and bowed. “Yes, of course, Lady Morgana,” and he hurried from the room. 

 

“You know he’s got a thing for you, right?” Gwaine said.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Morgana shrugged her shoulders. “It comes in handy from time to time. Anyhow, nice to meet you. I’m Morgana, you’re Gwaine, moving on.”

 

Gwaine grinned. “I like you,” he said then turned to Merlin. “Merlin, my dear friend, you are positively glowing! How does it feel to be carrying a new life within your body?”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “This is going to be a joke for the rest of our lives, isn’t it.”

 

“You know me,” Gwaine winked. “I joke about everything.”

 

The door opened. “Oh, you bastard!” Arthur laughed and pulled Gwaine into a tight hug. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here, mate? If my father catches you, he’ll have your head on a stick!”

 

“So I’ve been told,” Gwaine shrugged his shoulders. “But I needed to see my best friend who is just glowing with the creation of new life within him, and so my head is worth the risk, I suppose.”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes. 

 

“Alright, now, tell me the truth,” Gwaine said. “If it’s boy, you’re naming him after me, right?”

 

That time, Arthur and Merlin both rolled their eyes. 

 

“No,” Arthur said. 

 

“Well,” Gwaine said, placing a hand over his heart and feigning hurt. “What great friends you’ve turned out to be. I’m hurt, offended, enraged!!”

 

Gwen and Morgana laughed, but Arthur and Merlin just rolled their eyes again. 

 

Gwaine spent the day with them and then, late at night, Leon returned and said that it was time to sneak him back out of Camelot. “Send word when the baby is born,” Gwaine said. “I want to know everything!”

 

“Alright,” Merlin said. “I’ll just send a messenger to every tavern in the five kingdoms until he finds the right one.”

 

Gwaine smiled and clapped a hand on Merlin’s back. “You know me so well, my friend. Stay rested. I hope to see you soon.” He turned to Arthur and shook the prince’s hand. “Goodbye, Arthur. Treat him right or you’ll have me to deal with and hell to pay.” Then he winked and he was off into the night with Leon at his side.

 

….

 

A few days after Gwaine’s visit, Arthur came into Merlin’s room at night with an envelope in his hand. “A letter for you,” Arthur said and handed the envelope to Merlin whose eyes lit up. 

 

His face fell when he saw that his name, which was scrawled across the envelope, was not in his mother’s handwriting. All the same, he tore open the envelope, pulled out the letter, and read;

 

Merlin,

 

I am doing my best to keep up to date on everything that’s going on in Camelot. Unfortunately, that’s not the easiest thing to do considering the fact that I cannot be in Camelot. Gwaine has told me that you are well. I am sorry that I could not be there alongside Gwaine. I made a promise to Uther and myself that I would not enter Camelot. Gwaine understood my reasoning even though I did not expect him to. I believe his exact words were, “I understand perfectly, Lance. You’re a man of honor! I get it. I’m going anyway, though, because I really was given the boot and kicked out of Camelot and, quite frankly, I don’t give a rat’s fat ass about what Uther says.” I hope you can understand. One day, however, we shall meet again. I hope you are feeling well. 

 

Yours truly,

Lancelot

 

Merlin smiled.

 

“Who is it from?” Gwen asked. 

 

“Lancelot,” Merlin said, tucking the letter beneath his pillow with the letters from his mother. 

 

“What did he say?” Arthur asked. 

 

“Just that he wishes he could be here,” Merlin said and smiled. 

 

Gwen smiled, too, and turned her gaze to the yarn in her hands that was slowly becoming a sweater. 

 

….

 

It was two weeks after Gwaine’s visit that Arthur found some free time late in the afternoon. Gwen and Morgana left them alone for a little while and went to get dinner for the four of them. 

 

“Gaius came to check up on me and the baby today,” Merlin said and frowned worriedly. “He says that he’s found a heartbeat, but the baby’s heartbeat is unsteady and it’s much faster than he’d like it to be.”

 

Arthur grasped Merlin’s hand. “I’m sure everything is fine. At least there is a heartbeat, right?” he smiled.

 

Merlin nodded. “I want to show you something,” he said and guided Arthur’s hand to his swollen tummy. He laid Arthur’s hand over his stomach and managed to smile as Arthur’s mouth fell agape and his eyes filled with wonder. 

 

“He’s kicking,” Arthur breathed. 

 

“She,” Merlin said. 

 

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt it. I really, truly believe that it’s going to be another boy. I’m sure of it… I can just feel it.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Merlin said in a sing-song voice. He looked up at Arthur, and frowned. “Hey, uhm, Arthur?”

 

“Yeah, baby?” Arthur brushed Merlin’s dark hair out of his eyes. 

 

“I - I want to protect the baby,” Merlin said. “By….by any mean necessary.”

 

Arthur raised his eyebrows. “So you do want to use magic?”

 

Merlin swallowed hard, then nodded. 

 

Arthur nodded. “Okay. Then do it. Whatever you think needs to be done…”

 

“I’m - I’m really scared, Arthur,” Merlin frowned. 

 

“Hey,” Arthur smiled and shook his head. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, okay? You or our baby. You’re both going to be just fine.” He leaned over and kissed Merlin’s forehead gently. 

 

Merlin nodded, took a deep breath, and placed his own hand over his stomach. He took another deep breath, and then he muttered a spell. His eyes turned molten gold for several moments and his entire body began to glow… And then his skin was back to normal, pale as ever. His eyes were blue once more, and he smiled. “She’s safe,”

 

Arthur smiled, kissed Merlin, and said, “He.”

 

….

 

Early in December, in the middle of the day, Merlin was napping. He was much more tired this time around, but he was just happy that he was only a month away from having this baby. On the other hand, he was terrified to have this baby… Well, no. He was afraid that he was going to lose this baby. 

 

What if the spell hadn’t worked? 

 

He tried to push the thoughts from his mind, though he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. 

 

So it was the middle of the day in early December and Merlin was asleep. Morgana and Gwen were sitting at his bedside, chatting quietly.

 

Arthur had meetings all day and was currently at one with his father, discussing battle strategies. 

 

It was a reasonably calm day at first, and then Merlin woke up, groaning and yelling. 

 

“Merlin?” Morgana said, leaping to her feet. “Merlin, talk to me.”

 

“Hurts,” Merlin choked out. 

 

Morgana looked to Gwen and they both frowned. Then she leaned over and pressed her lips to Merlin’s forehead. “Oh, gods. He’s burning up. This is what happened last time…”

 

“He’s - ” Gwen’s eyes went wide. “I’ll get Gaius!” 

 

….

 

Gaius entered the throne room. Uther and Arthur were alone, bent over several pieces of parchment that held battle strategies and plans for war. “Sires,” Gaius said. “It is time.”

 

Arthur frowned. “No, not again. Not for another month!”

 

Gaius matched his frown. “I’m sorry. It’s happening now and there’s nothing we can do to stop it.”

 

Uther looked from Gaius, to Arthur, and back again. “Thank you for informing us, Gaius. Now, Arthur, about this passageway….”

 

“I - I have to go with Gaius,” Arthur said. 

 

Uther looked at him with cold eyes. “After all of your duties for the day have been completed, then you may go, but for now you have meetings to attend. Now, about this passageway…”

 

Arthur looked at Gaius helplessly. Gaius just nodded to him and frowned, then left the room. 

 

….

 

“Where’s Arthur?” Merlin asked in a hoarse voice as Morgana dabbed a wet cloth across his brow. 

 

Morgana frowned. “Uther won’t let him out of his meetings for the day. He said he can’t come here until he’s done with everything he has to do for the day.”

 

Merlin frowned. “I hate him,” he breathed. 

 

“Uther?” Morgana said. 

 

Merlin nodded. 

 

“Yeah,” Morgana said. “Me, too.” she added in a whisper.

 

….

 

After the last meeting was over, Arthur hurried toward the door but Uther stopped him. “Arthur,” he said said, one eyebrow raised and a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Why don’t you have dinner with me tonight? It’s been so long since we last spoke of anything aside from battle strategies.”

 

“Not tonight, father,” Arthur said. 

 

“Arthur,” Uther said coldly. “Dine with me.”

 

Arthur looked his father dead in the eyes with a hard look. His hands were balled into fists at his side. “No,” he said and before Uther could say anything else, or make any threats, Arthur turned and hurried from the room. He went straight to Merlin’s room and burst in. “I’m sorry,” he said as he knelt at Merlin’s bedside, taking one of Merlin’s hands in both of his and holding it tightly. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand as tightly as he could. “Arthur,” he sniffed. 

 

“Yeah, Merlin?” Arthur frowned. 

 

“It - it hurts!” Merlin sobbed. 

 

Arthur’s frown deepened. “It’s okay,” he kissed Merlin’s cheek. “It’s okay.”

 

“It’s almost over,” Gaius promised Merlin. “It’s almost time, okay, Merlin?”

 

Merlin nodded. 

 

Gwen, who was taking a turn at dabbing a wet cloth over Merlin’s brow, look up at Gaius. “Should Morgana and I go now?”

 

“Yes, that would probably be best,” Gaius nodded. 

 

Gwen and Morgana both nodded. Gwen squeezed Merlin’s shoulder and Morgana leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead again. “See you soon,” Gwen whispered, and then, together, the two of them left. 

 

“Okay, Merlin,” Gaius said. “It’s time.”

 

“Ugh!” Merlin groaned. He knew exactly what the pain that was about to take over his body would feel like. 

 

“And… push, Merlin, now!”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHH!!!”

 

….

 

Time seemed to be suspended. 

 

Tears were streaming down Merlin’s face, and he had Arthur’s hand in his, locked there in a death grip. Arthur was whispering soft words of encouragement to him. 

 

And then the pain trickled away and Merlin could breathe again, but then he couldn’t…. 

 

There was no sound of a crying infant. 

 

Again.

 

….

 

“Gaius?” Arthur said shakily. 

 

Gaius said nothing…. The room was dead silent. History was repeating itself, Merlin was sure of it, and this time he knew that he couldn’t do this again. Let Uther kill me, he thought. I don’t want to be alive anymore. Not after losing two children. 

 

And then the baby was wailing and Merlin was crying again, but this time his tears were not tears of pain or sadness or anger but joy, and Arthur was crying, too. 

 

Gaius beamed down at the infant in his arms and laughed joyously. “It’s a girl!”

 

Merlin smiled. “I was right,” he whispered triumphantly to Arthur. 

 

“You know,” Arthur said, a grin on his face. “Gloating is not very becoming.”

 

Merlin was about to make a snarky comeback, when he suddenly frowned. The sharp pains in his stomach returned suddenly, and tears of pain returned to his eyes. “Agh!”

 

“Merlin?” Arthur frowned. “Gaius?” he said. “What’s happening?”

 

“Oh, dear,” Gaius said. “This explains why I thought the baby’s heartbeat was too fast, I suppose. Arthur, hold you daughter, please.”

 

Arthur complied, taking his daughter in his arms. “Gaius? What are you talking about? What’s wrong with Merlin?”

 

“Nothing is wrong,” Gaius shook his head. “I was just mistaken. It’s twins, Arthur!”

 

Arthur gaped at the physician. “Surely, you’re joking!”

 

“Tell me, Arthur, why would I joke about something like this?” Gaius asked. “Merlin, you’re going to have to push again….NOW!”

 

Arthur stood in place, frozen solid. He needed to be beside Merlin! He needed to hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be okay. Merlin needed to hear that everything was going to be okay! But Arthur had his still wailing newborn in his arms.

 

But then the second baby came along and Merlin visibly relaxed. The second baby wailed immediately, yelling loudly. “Her lungs are certainly strong,” Gaius said. 

 

“Another girl?” Merlin smiled. 

 

“Yes,” Gaius nodded. 

 

Merlin grinned to Arthur. “I was double right,”

 

Arthur just laughed and said, “Yes, Merlin, you were double right.”

 

Gaius wrapped the second girl in a blanket and placed her in Merlin’s arms. He took the first born baby from Arthur, wrapped her in a blanket as well, then replaced her in Arthur’s arms. Arthur sat down in the chair at Merlin’s bedside, smiling down in wonder at the baby in his arms. 

 

“They’re so beautiful,” Merlin smiled, more happy tears dripping from his eyes.

 

“They really are,” Arthur said and laughed joyously.

 

Gaius beamed at all of them. “I’ll leave you alone for a little while. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold Gwen and Morgana off for very long though, so enjoy the peace while it lasts. I’ll keep an eye on them for as long as I can, though.”

 

“Thank you, Gaius,” Arthur smiled and the physician left the room.

 

“So, the first born is going to be Charlotte, right?” Merlin asked. 

 

“Yes,” Arthur nodded, looking down at the baby girl in his arms. “What about the second born?” He said, looking over at the girl in Merlin’s arms. 

 

“I have no clue,” Merlin shook his head. “We might as well ask Morgana and Gwen. They came up with Charlotte and Alexander.”

 

“True,” Arthur nodded. 

 

They sat in silence for several minutes, just looking at their newborn daughters. And then, apparently, Gaius could hold Morgana and Gwen back no longer for they hurried into the room. 

 

“Aaaaww,” they cooed, their eyes going straight for the baby in Merlin’s arms. And then their eyes fell on Arthur and their mouths fell agape in unison. “Wait a second….” Morgana said. 

 

“Twins?!” Gwen exclaimed.

 

“Yeah,” Merlin grinned.

 

“Oh,” Morgana said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “They’re so precious. Is it a boy and a girl?” 

 

Arthur shook his head. “Two girls. This is Charlotte.” he nodded toward the baby in his arms. 

 

“Aw,” Gwen stood by Arthur and gazed down at Charlotte. 

 

“What about her?” Morgana said, gazing down at the baby is Merlin’s eyes. 

 

“We can’t decide,” Merlin said. “So we want to hear what you think. Seeing as, you know, you two came up with Charlotte and Alexander.”

 

“Hm,” Morgana thought for a moment. “How about Evelyn?”

 

“Evelyn?” Arthur said and considered it. 

 

“I like it,” Merlin nodded. “Actually, I like it a lot.”

 

“You really like it?” Arthur said. 

 

“Yeah,” Merlin smiled down at the baby in his arms. 

 

“It could grow on me,” Arthur said and smiled at Merlin. “So if you like it that much, I think we should go with it.”

 

“Really?” Merlin asked and Arthur nodded. Merlin looked down at the baby girl. “Hello, Evelyn.”

 

“Arthur?” Gwen said a bit nervously. 

 

“Yeah?” He looked up at her. 

 

“Could - could I hold her?” she asked in a voice that made her sound like she was ashamed to even request such a thing, and she gestured to Charlotte. 

 

“Of course,” Arthur nodded. He stood and gestured for Gwen to sit. She did and then Arthur placed Charlotte in Gwen’s arms. 

 

“Oh,” Gwen squeaked. “Hello, Charlotte. I’m Gwen.”

 

….

 

Within the next day, two cribs were built and placed in Arthur and Merlin’s bedchambers. Merlin and Arthur moved back into that room and in the afternoon, while both Merlin and the twins were napping, Arthur sat at his desk and wrote three letters. 

 

Dear Hunith, 

 

Merlin is absolutely exhausted so I decided that I would write to you. Merlin was extremely nervous about the birth of the second baby, as I’m sure you’d guessed, after what happened with the first baby. But fear not, the childbirth went well! Merlin is well and he has delivered not one, but two healthy baby girls! The first girl was having trouble breathing when she was born, but she’s just fine now. Her name is Charlotte. The second born certainly has a strong set of lungs - she yelled so loudly! Morgana is overjoyed to be an aunt, and Guinevere is ecstatic because Merlin and I have decided to have the girls call her Aunt Gwen when they get older and they can talk. Pretty much all Merlin has talked about since last night is when we can have you come visit and meet the babies. Hopefully I can talk my father into allowing it to happen soon. I would love to have you come visit as soon as possible. I hope to see you soon.

 

Sincerely,

Arthur

 

He wrote a letter to Gwaine and Lancelot as well, then went to find someone to deliver them. When he returned to his and Merlin’s chambers, Merlin was just starting to wake up. “Hey, sleepyhead,” Arthur smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Still tired, but better than yesterday,” Merlin said. “Are the twins still asleep?”

 

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. “I sent a letter to your mother, Gwaine, and Lancelot.”

 

“That’s good,” Merlin said with a lazy smile. “Do you think your father will allow her to come visit?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Arthur said. “I’ll talk to him about it soon. Speaking of talking to him, I should probably tell him that the birth went well and that we have twin girls.”

 

“You haven’t told him?” Merlin gaped. 

 

“I haven’t spoken to him since I left the throne room last night,” Arthur said and Merlin laughed. “Well, I’d better go and tell him. I’ll be back in a little while, okay?”

 

Merlin nodded and let his eyes slide shut. 

 

Arthur kissed Merlin’s forehead. “I love you,”

 

“I love you, too,” Merlin said. 

 

Just after Arthur closed the door behind himself, one of the twins began to cry, Merlin sighed and rolled out of bed. “And so it begins,” he said to himself.

 

….

 

“Father?” Arthur said as he entered the throne room.

 

“Yes, Arthur?” Uther raised one eyebrow. 

 

“The birth went well,” Arthur said. “It was twins. Both girls.”

 

“Girls?” Uther frowned. “So you still don’t have an heir?”

 

“Father,” Arthur sighed. 

 

“Well, then, I suppose Merlin will just have to try again, then, won’t he.” Uther said and Arthur swore that his father was visibly trying to hide his smirk. “Unless, of course, you would rather I put him to death… That option is still on the table.”

 

“No, father, you have to stop this,” Arthur frowned. “Merlin has proven that he can provide an heir. I have a ways to go before I’m king, so I do not need an heir right now. It can wait. So please, I am begging you, stop this. Leave Merlin alone.”

 

Uther considered everything Arthur had said to him and, at long last, sighed. “Very well,” he nodded. “He will not be made to try for another child.”

 

“Thank you, father,” Arthur said. “Would you like to meet your grandchildren?”

 

“Not particularly,” Uther said in a bored tone. 

 

“Would you like to know their names?” Arthur raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Quite frankly, Arthur, I don’t care about them,” Uther said. 

 

Arthur frowned. “Well, I’ll just be off, then.”

 

Uther just nodded. 

 

Arthur frowned again, then turned on his heel and left the room. When he returned to his bedroom, Merlin was standing in the middle of the room holding Charlotte in his arms, rocking her back and forth. 

 

“Hi,” he smiled at Arthur. “She started crying… I think she just got lonely, though, because her diaper is clean and she just ate an hour ago.”

 

Arthur smiled and walked around to stand behind Merlin. He wrapped his arms around his consort and placed his chin on Merlin’s shoulder. He looked down and smiled at his daughter. “I love you so much,” he kissed Merlin’s neck. “And I love you, Charlotte,” he said. Then he let go of Merlin and picked Evelyn up out of her crib, snuggling her close to his body. She didn’t even stir, she just slept on. “And I love you, Evelyn.” 

 

“And we all love each other,” Merlin said dramatically.

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. “Are you mocking me?”

 

“Just a little bit,” Merlin smiled. 

 

….

 

The following day, Arthur woke early and said that he had a meeting to go to. Merlin nodded and closed his eyes again until he heard Arthur leave, and then he leapt out of bed and hurried over to the twins. “Hi,” he whispered as Evelyn’s eyes fluttered open. He beamed down at her, still unable to believe that he was really a parent. 

 

Merlin took a deep breath and pressed to fingers to Evelyn’s forehead. He watched her eyes carefully and she giggled, watching him. Her eyes remained blue and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Evelyn was already starting to sprout blonde hair atop her head and her eyes were a deeper blue, like Arthur’s. Charlotte, on the other hand, already had a reasonable amount of raven black hair like Merlin’s hair and her eyes were a paler blue, also like Merlin. 

 

Merlin took another deep breath and placed to finger’s on Charlotte’s forehead. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open, and Merlin’s heart skipped a beat as her eyes turned molten gold. Behind him, Merlin heard a vase crash to the floor and shatter into pieces.

 

Merlin’s whole body began to shake and he stumbled away from the crib. He tripped and fell to the ground and he sat there, curling up in a ball. He trembled and began to rock himself back and forth. Tears soon began forming in his eyes and he muttered, “No no no no no no no no no!” He began to sob. 

 

He sat there for what felt like hours, but it couldn’t have been. The babies never began to cry because they were hungry or because they needed to be changed, but Merlin felt like an eternity could have passed and it wouldn’t have felt any different. 

 

“No no no no no,” he kept saying beneath his breath. 

 

When Arthur arrived back from his meeting, he was met with quite a sight. Merlin curled up in the middle of the floor, shaking uncontrollably and rocking back and forth, sobbing. A vase shattered on the floor. The twins lying in their cribs. 

 

“Merlin?” He said. “What’s wrong?” He knelt down beside his lover and pulled him into his arms. “Hey, ssshhhh. Talk to me.”

 

“She’ll never be safe,” Merlin shook his head. “She’ll never be safe and it’s all my fault!”

 

“Merlin, what on earth are you on about?” Arthur frowned. 

 

Merlin sniffed. “Charlotte has magic,”

 

“Wha-what?” Arthur said. 

 

“Charlotte has magic,” Merlin said shakily. “E-Evelyn doesn’t but, Charlotte…oh gods, she’ll never ever be safe as long as your father is alive. I want to protect her, but I don’t know how. I was barely ever able to keep myself safe and she won’t understand for a long time that she has to keep it a secret - and - and I - I can’t lose her, Arthur!” He buried his face against Arthur’s chest.

 

“Hey, ssshh,” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin tightly. “You’re not going to lose her. We are going to protect her no matter what it takes, okay? We will protect her no matter what the cost.”

 

“What if - ” Merlin began but Arthur interrupted him. 

 

“No, stop it,” Arthur said. “We will protect her, okay?”

 

Merlin swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay,” 

 

….

 

Early in February, when the twins were just barely two months old, Arthur was out on patrol duty for the day. Merlin was caring for the twins when he heard the door open. He turned and grinned. “Gwaine!” He exclaimed. 

 

“Merlin!” Gwaine grinned.

 

Leon smiled from the doorway. “I’ll be back after sunset to sneak Gwaine back out of Camelot. Enjoy your visit.” And then he left, closing the door behind himself. 

 

Gwaine walked over to Merlin and stood beside him. He looked down at the babies and smiled. “They’re quite cute, actually.”

 

“Yes, I’d like to think so,” Merlin smiled. 

 

“Which one is this one?” Gwaine pointed to one of the twins. 

 

“That’s Charlotte,” Merlin said. 

 

“She looks like you,” Gwaine nodded. “So this one is Evelyn? She looks like Arthur.”

 

“Yeah,” Merlin nodded. 

 

“So, do they have...you know…” Gwaine asked. 

 

“Charlotte does,” Merlin frowned. “Evelyn doesn’t, fortunately.”

 

Charlotte’s eyes, as if on cue, turned molten gold and a bowl floated off of the table. 

 

Gwaine and Merlin both looked around to see the bowl floating in midair at the same time that a chambermaid walked into the room to change the sheets. She saw the bowl and he eyes went wide. She looked toward the cribs, then to Merlin and Gwaine, and then she screamed. She ran away yelling, “GUARDS! GUARDS!”

 

Gwaine turned to Merlin, eyes wide. “You have to get out of Camelot,”

 

“Bu-but,” Merlin shook his head. 

 

“No, Merlin, now,” Gwaine picked up Merlin’s cloak that was slung over a chair and he clasped it around Merlin’s neck. He reached into one of the cribs, barely thinking things ahead, and pulled Charlotte from the crib. He placed her in Merlin’s arms, hidden beneath the cloak. “Go, Merlin! Go left and find Leon! He’ll help you!”

 

“But Arthur will - ” Merlin began but Gwaine was pushing him toward the door. 

 

“I will tell him what happened,” Gwaine said. “You need to get out of Camelot now, Merlin.” 

 

“But what about you?” Merlin said. “If you’re discovered within the walls of Camelot, then you’ll be killed!”

 

“I’ll figure something out,” Gwaine said. “But if you stay, you and Charlotte will be killed. So go!”

 

Merlin took a deep breath and held Charlotte closer, then he nodded and ran. He went left and ran until he met Leon. “Leon!” 

 

“Merlin?” the knight frowned. “What ever is the matter?”

 

“You have to help me get out of Camelot,” Merlin said breathlessly. “There’s no time to explain, but - please! If they catch me they’ll kill me and Charlotte!”

 

“Where’s Charlotte?” Leon furrowed his brows. 

 

“Under my cloak,” Merlin said. 

 

“Okay,” Leon nodded and grasped Merlin’s shoulder. “Let’s go!”

 

….

 

“This is as far as I go,” Leon said when they reached the Camelot border. It had taken some time. The sun had now dipped completely below the horizon and night had fallen, but they were there at last. “You need to keep going for about three miles. There’s a tavern called Brolin’s Mill. When you get there, find Lancelot. He’ll let you stay with him until we can get this all sorted out, okay?”

 

Merlin nodded, holding Charlotte ever closer as if he were afraid that if he let her even a fraction of an inch away from him, one of Uther’s men would come and snatch her away. “Thank you, Leon. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this. You will make sure that Arthur knows everything of the situation?”

 

“I will,” Leon nodded. 

 

“Thank you,” Merlin said. “Oh, and Leon?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Could you please make sure that Gwaine makes it out of Camelot alive and well?”

 

Leon smiled and nodded. “Of course,”

 

“Thank you, again,” Merlin nodded and turned to start toward the tavern Leon had told him to head for.

 

“Good luck, Merlin,” Leon said, and then Merlin was gone, disappearing into the newly fallen night.

 

….

 

Arthur couldn’t believe it. His whole world came crashing down around him when he entered his room to find several knights. 

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Arthur shouted angrily.

 

“There was a report of one of your daughter’s being discovered to have magical abilities,” said one of the knights. “When we came to assess the situation, your consort and one of the twins were gone.”

 

Arthur peaked over at the cribs, both of which were empty. “And tell me, where is my daughter who was here when you arrived at the scene?”

 

“She has been taken to your father,” the knight said.

 

Arthur swore loudly and ran from the room, straight to the throne room where Uther was holding Evelyn at an arm’s length, looking at her with disgust. She was wailing loudly. “Arthur,” he said. “Have you heard the claims?”

 

“Yes, father, I have,” Arthur said, trying to remain calm. 

 

Uther looked at his son with a cold glare. “Knights, guards, leave us,” Uther said and within moments the only people in the room were him, Arthur, and the screaming infant.

 

“You knew about this, didn’t you.” Uther snarled. 

 

“Yes,” Arthur admitted. “But father, I - “

 

“You promised me that your consort would make sure your children did not possess the evil that he does!” Uther hissed. “You have broken your promise to me. You have forced my hand. Merlin will be hunted down and dragged back to Camelot for his execution. And as for your rats,” he said, scowling down at Evelyn… “They will remain in the care of their mother of sorts, I suppose.”

 

“Father, please listen - “

 

Wordlessly, Uther let go of the still crying baby and she crashed to the floor. The wailing that echoed through the mostly empty throne room ceased almost immediately.

 

“NO!” Arthur cried and ran to her. He gathered her in his arms, frowning. “Evelyn?” The infant was limp in his arms, barely breathing, and blood flowed from the back of her head. “How could you?!”

 

“She is evil - “

 

“SHE DOESN’T EVEN HAVE MAGIC!” Arthur roared. “ONLY CHARLOTTE DOES!!”

 

Uther scowled at Arthur. “She is still the offspring of a useless, wicked, incompetent, poor - “

 

“Shut up,” Arthur hissed. 

 

“ - evil, lazy, stupid - “

 

“I said shut up,” Arthur growled. 

 

“ - whore!” Uther finished. 

 

“SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ABOUT MERLIN!!” Arthur bellowed. “HE IS TWICE THE MAN YOU’LL EVER BE!” Arthur turned as his father began to yell and ran. He would have been more than happy to have stayed and, at long last, given his father a piece of his mind, but a tsunami of guilt was rising within him. He shouldn’t have stayed as long as he did. His daughter was bleeding out in his arms for goodness’ sake.

 

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and burst into Gaius’s chambers, kicking the door shut behind himself. “Gaius!”

 

The elderly physician looked up from the deep conversation he’d been engaged in with Gwen, Morgana, and Gwaine. In less than a heartbeat, Gaius’s expression went from worried and anxious to downright terrified. “Oh, dear Lord! What’s happened?” He took the dying infant in his arms with a frown. 

 

“My father - he thought - oh, gods, I’ll tell you later,” Arthur shook his head. “She fell, Gaius. Hard. Can you save her?”

 

Gaius looked to Arthur with a sad expression. “I can try,” he said, trying to sound hopeful. “Gwen. Can you clear that table for me, child? Morgana, get me a needle and thread - oh! - and a scalpel! Gwaine, go to that shelf there! I need a potion. It’s a small vial with dark liquid and it’ll be labeled vigilaveris.”

 

“C-can I do - do anything to help, Gaius?” Arthur asked, his voice beginning to shake now that his rage was fading fast and quickly becoming a terrible mixture despair, worry, and anxiety.

 

“You can sit down, m’boy,” Gaius said, handing Evelyn over to Gwen and laying a blanket down on the wooden table. He gestured for Gwen to lay Evelyn there. “You’re paler than a ghost and I don’t need you passing out on me. One patient at a time is enough - oh, Gwen, on her front, dear. I need to examine the back of her head.”

 

“Of course, sorry,” Gwen flipped the unmoving baby carefully onto her front. Gwen’s bottom lip was trembling. “Sorry, Gaius. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

 

“Don’t worry. Now, I must work quickly,” Gaius said. “She’s already lost a lot of blood, but I need to open up the wound further to see what the damage to her skull is.” He took the scalpel from Morgana and, without hesitation, sliced into the baby’s skin. “Alright, now, Gwen, do you think you could take a look for me? Your eyes are much sharper than mine and I need to know exactly what the damage is.”

 

Gwen’s face paled and she looked as if she were going to be sick then and there.

 

“I’ll do it,” Gwaine said and stood beside Gaius. He leaned over and looked into the wound. The blood drained from his face. “Her skull is - uhm - it’s cracked.”

 

“What kind of crack, Gwaine?” Gaius asked. “A hairline fracture?” the old man added optimistically. 

 

Gwaine frowned and shook his head. “No. Oh, no. It easily goes all the way through her skull. I don’t know how long it is, but I can only see part of it. This is bad. This is really really bad.”

 

“Oh, gods,” Arthur reached for the nearest bucket he saw and emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

 

“Gwaine, did you find the potion?” Gaius asked. 

 

“No, I’ll keep looking,” he said, glad to get away from the sickening sight of the quickly deteriorating baby. Gwaine hurried off to the shelf of potions he’d been searching through and returned to his examining of labels.

 

“I’m going to fetch Arthur a drink of water before he faints,” Morgana said and Gaius nodded. 

 

“Gwen, I need the needle and thread,” Gaius said and they were both in his hand in moments. He quickly began to stitch up the wound. 

 

When Morgana returned, she handed Arthur a glass filled with water which he gratefully took and gulped down in about three sips. 

 

“I found it!” Gwaine hurried over to Gaius with a small vial filled with dark brown liquid. Hanging from the cork was a note that read Vigilaveris. 

 

“Perfect,” Gaius said as he finished stitching up the wound. He turned Evelyn onto her back, took the potion from Gwaine, and poured it into her mouth. “I have done all that I can. The potion may wake her, but it doesn’t appear to be having any affect.”

 

“Will she live?” Arthur said, getting to his feet and hurrying over to stand beside the table where Evelyn lay.

 

“I’m afraid that the only way to save her now would be to use magic,” Gaius said. “Unfortunately, her injuries are far beyond my magical healing abilities. What we need right now is Merlin.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Arthur frowned. “Can I hold her?”

 

“Yes, just be very careful,” Gaius said. 

 

Arthur lifted Evelyn gently into his arms and didn’t dare let her head move even a fraction. “Hey, Evelyn,” he whispered. “I’m here, okay? Papa’s got you. Just wake up, okay?”

 

Morgana frowned. “She’s going to be okay,” she nodded. “I can feel it.”

 

The door opened and Leon entered the room. He closed the door behind himself. “Merlin and Charlotte are safely out of Camelot. They’re headed for the tavern where Lancelot is currently living, and - what ever is the matter? Why is everyone crying?”

 

“My father - “ Arthur sniffed, blinking back tears. “My father though that because Charlotte has magic, Evelyn must have magic as well. He took her and dropped her on her head and - and she won’t wake up. If we can’t get her to someone with magic in enough time, who is powerful enough to save her, then she will die.”

 

“Oh, my,” Leon frowned and looked around at all the sad faces in the room. “Well, I - I must escort Gwaine to the border of Camelot.”

 

“No,” Gwaine said. “I want to stay here. I can’t leave and just not know if there’s any change with Evelyn.”

 

“Gwaine, you have to leave,” Arthur frowned deeply, only then taking his eyes off of the unconscious form of his youngest daughter. “If you stay here and my father discovers you, he will kill you. I’ve already lost Merlin and Charlotte for who knows how long, I’m probably going to lose Evelyn, so please Gwaine, you’re one of my best friends, do not make me lose you, too.”

 

Gwaine sighed. “Okay, very well.”

 

“Thank you,” Arthur nodded. “Anyway, I need you to tell Merlin what’s happened to Evelyn.”

 

“What? No!” Gwaine exclaimed. “Write a letter or something and I’ll bring it but I am not going to be the bearer of such bad news, Arthur!”

 

Arthur frowned. “Gwaine,”

 

Gwaine rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “Oh, very well! I’ll break poor old Merlin’s heart so that you don’t have to!” He shook his head, then his face lit up. “Wait! I’ve got an idea! Why don’t I just take Evelyn with me? I’ll bring her straight to Merlin and he can heal her!”

 

“That is…” Arthur thought about it for a moment. “That is actually a very brilliant idea. Gaius?” Arthur looked hopeful.

 

“No,” Gaius said. “It’s too much walking. Her head will bounce around too much. She wouldn’t be able to survive the journey.”

 

Arthur’s face fell. As did Gwaine’s, Morgana’s, and Gwen’s.

 

“Well, Gwaine, we must go now before the sun rises,” Leon said and Gwaine nodded. “Goodbye, Prince Arthur. Gaius. Lady Morgana. Guinevere.” He looked to the unconscious baby and sighed. “Until we meet again, Princess Evelyn.”

 

Gwaine walked over to Arthur and hugged him, careful not to disturb the sleeping princess. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Get well soon, Evelyn.” he said, then quickly followed Leon from the room. 

 

….

 

Merlin walked up to the barkeeper. 

 

“Hello!” the man grinned, speaking in a thick accent that Merlin had never heard before. “What can I do you for?”

 

“Uhm, I’m looking for a man named Lancelot,” Merlin said in a hushed voice. 

 

“Oh! Lancelot!” the man’s grin widened. “Good man! I’ll send for him!”

 

“Thank you,” Merlin nodded to the barkeeper and waited patiently while someone was sent to fetch Lancelot from his room. A few minutes later, he walked into the room and Merlin forced a smile.

 

“Merlin,” He said. “Good to see you, my friend. But...what are you doing here?” the blood drained from Lancelot’s face. “Oh, gods, has something happened to Gwaine?”

 

“No,” Merlin shook his head. “At least, not that I know of…” he added anxiously. “But listen, Lancelot, can we talk in private?”

 

Lancelot nodded. “Yes, of course. Follow me.” He led Merlin to the room above the room above the tavern that he and Gwaine lived in. It was pretty small, but there were two beds, two nightstands, and a wardrobe. It definitely wasn’t the worst tavern inn that Merlin had ever been in. “So, what brings you here?”

 

“Well, about that,” Merlin said, pulling his cloak off to reveal the sleeping baby in his arms. 

 

“Oh, my!” Lancelot exclaimed and he grinned. “Oh, Merlin, she’s precious. Now, she’s…?”

 

“This is Charlotte,” Merlin said. “Evelyn is back home in Camelot.”

 

“Oh, well, she is absolutely adorable,” Lancelot smiled. “She already looks so much like you! But I don’t understand. Why are you here? And why have you brought Charlotte? And for that matter, why only Charlotte and not Evelyn?”

 

“Well,” Merlin took a deep breath. “Charlotte and I are sort of on the run.”

 

Lancelot raised his eyebrows. “Come again?”

 

“Evelyn was born a mortal,” Merlin said. “Luckily for her. And me. I don’t have to protect her every move… Charlotte was not so fortunate. Charlotte has inherited my gifts...and it just so happens that the king found out. The one promise that Arthur and I made when he agreed to spare me if I proved I could produce an heir was that I would ensure that the child did not possess any magic. But about a month before the twins were born, I got nervous and Gaius said that he wasn’t particularly happy with how things were looking so...I used magic to protect the baby. Well, babies, but I didn’t know that at the time.”

 

“So...Uther was really planning to execute his own granddaughter? Pretty much for existing?” Lancelot frowned. “That’s absolutely sick!”

 

“Have you met Uther?” Merlin shook his head.

 

“Please, sit down,” Lancelot said and gestured to his bed. 

 

Merlin thanked him and sunk into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He rocked Charlotte gently back and forth. “Uther doesn’t care who it is. If you have magic, you deserve to die as far as he’s concerned. Besides, it’s not as if he cares about the girls. He’s never laid eyes on them. He wouldn’t even let Arthur tell him their names after they were born.”

 

Lancelot shook his head. “I hate that man,”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Merlin nodded. 

 

“Well, you should rest,” Lancelot said. “You can sleep in Gwaine’s bed and if he gets back during the night then I’ll let him have mine.”

 

“Thank you, Lancelot,” Merlin smiled. He stood and moved to the other bed. He kicked off his shoes and crawled beneath the covers, holding Charlotte close to his chest. He pressed his lips to her forehead and she began to cry. “Ssshh, go back to sleep, darling.” he whispered to her. “Daddy’s got you,” he began humming and soon she was asleep once more.

 

Merlin drifted off thinking about what Arthur was doing, how Evelyn was, and just thinking about what an easier life his would be if Uther Pendragon took a long walk off of a short cliff….

 

….

 

Lancelot didn’t sleep. He sat on his bed, watched over Merlin, and anxiously awaited Gwaine’s return. 

 

He didn’t think he could have slept even if he wanted to. His mind was racing, filling with every terrible thing that could have possibly happened to Gwaine while in Camelot. All of the scenarios in his head ended the same way; with Gwaine dead. Whether he was run through by a guard’s sword, or hanged by Uther, or caught off guard by some bandits.

 

If Gwaine was dead, Lancelot didn’t know what he’d do. 

 

It wasn’t long, though, before his mind was put to rest. Not too long after the sun had risen just above the horizon, the door opened and in walked the cheeky bastard himself. 

 

“Gwaine,” Lancelot breathed and leapt to his feet. He threw his arms around the man. “I thought - I thought you might be - “

 

“Do you have so little faith in me that you thought I’d let Uther Pendragon get me?” Gwaine said. 

 

Lancelot pressed his forehead to Gwaine’s. “No, it’s just that I - Merlin had no idea if you were alright and - oh, thanks the gods you’re alright. I don’t know how I’d go on if anything happened to you.”

 

Gwaine smiled. “There’s no need to worry about me, love,”

 

“There is every need to worry about you,” Lancelot rolled his eyes. 

 

Gwaine laughed. “So,” he pulled away from Lancelot and looked over at Merlin’s sleeping form. He saw Charlotte, held protectively against Merlin’s chest, and frowned as the memories of Evelyn lying still, unmoving, dying in Arthur’s arm rushed like waves through his mind. “I see Merlin made it here in one piece. That’s good.”

 

“Yes, it’s very good,” Lancelot nodded. “But - Gwaine? What’s the matter?”

 

Gwaine just shook his head. “Can we let him sleep forever?” he asked.

 

Lancelot frowned. “What happened in Camelot? Gwaine, what are you on about?”

 

Gwaine shook his head again. “When Merlin wakes up, I’m going to have to break his heart.” he looked at Lancelot. “Evelyn is dying and there’s nothing that Gaius can do to save her. The only one who they think can save her….” Gwaine took a deep breath. “Is Merlin.”

 

….

 

Arthur was sitting on Merlin’s old bed. He hadn’t put Evelyn down since he picked her up and it was midday now. It had been hours.

 

He just sat on the bed, staring down at her and willing her to wake up. Willing her to be okay.

 

It wasn’t working. 

 

Around lunchtime, Morgana walked in and frowned deeply at her adoptive brother. “Arthur, you need to eat something. And you need to sleep.”

 

“No,” Arthur said. “I’m not leaving her.”

 

“Arthur, there’s nothing you can do,” Morgana said. “So you need to take care of yourself.”

 

“Morgana, I need to be with her,” Arthur said. “Because right now that is the only thing I can do and if I don’t do everything I can to help her get well again, no matter how little that may be, then what kind of a father am I? No, I’m not resting until she’s well again.”

 

Morgana sighed and sat down beside Arthur. “Clearly you’ve got something on your mind that you want to talk about, so spill.”

 

“I don’t want to talk,” he said.

 

“Yes, you do,” Morgana said and gave him a very Morgana look that made him sigh. 

 

“It’s just that,” he began and Morgana smirked to herself (It works every time, she thought.) “We lost Alexander. We almost lost Charlotte and now Charlotte is in a world of danger! Merlin is so broken over all of it, and if we lose Evelyn… He will never forgive himself. If he is the one who can save her and he doesn’t get the chance, he will never forgive himself and I fear that he may try to end his own life.”

 

The deep, sad frown returned to Morgana’s face. “Well, then,” she said. “We’re just going to have to figure out a way to sneak Merlin back into Camelot, then, won’t we.”

 

“He’d die,” Arthur shook his head. “My father is going to be watching me and everyone around me for signs of Merlin’s return. I can’t risk Merlin and Charlotte’s lives even if it means saving Evelyn… I’m just going to have to find a way to overthrow my father.”

 

“Wait, what?” Morgana said. “You’re going to kill your father?”

 

“I said overthrow, not kill,” Arthur said, but he looked unsure of whether or not there was a difference. “I’ll figure something out. Somehow.” Then he went silent.

 

Morgana nodded, stood, and left the room.

 

….

 

Merlin was relieved to see Gwaine alive and well. 

 

Gwaine forced a smile and asked if he could hold Charlotte. When he held the baby in his arms, he looked down at her and...and all he could think about was Evelyn. “Merlin,” he said when the sorcerer took Charlotte. “We need to talk.” He frowned.

 

“You know what?” Lancelot said. “I think we need some lunch. I’ll be back.”

 

Gwaine glared at his lover as he scurried from the room and shook his head. “Erm, Merlin, you may want to sit down for this.”

 

“Okay,” Merlin nodded and took a seat on the edge of Lancelot’s bed. Gwaine sat on the edge of his own - though, he rarely used it anymore. He usually crawled into bed with Lancelot. “Gwaine, is this about you and Lancelot?”

 

“Wha- how do you even know about that?!” Gwaine exclaimed. 

 

“I’ve had my suspicions for a while now,” Merlin smiled. “Pretty much since you said you knew him and it was a long story. It’s not like I’m going to judge you, you know. I’m with Arthur, after all. And besides. You’re my friend.”

 

“Oh,” Gwaine said. He took a deep breath. “Well, thank you, Merlin. But, unfortunately, that’s not what we need to talk about… I’m really sorry that I have to tell you this.”

 

Merlin frowned. “Gwaine,” he said anxiously. “Has something happened to Arthur?”

 

“No,” Gwaine shook his head. “It’s...it’s Evelyn.”

 

Merlin glanced down at Charlotte for a moment. “What about Evelyn?”

 

Gwaine squeezed his eyes shut. “She’s dying,”

 

“Wha- I - no! How?!” Merlin stammered. “NO! I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!”

 

“I’m sorry, Merlin,” Gwaine frowned. “I am so so sorry. It was Uther. He thought that since Charlotte has magic, Evelyn must have magic, too. She was brought to him and Arthur went and tried to reason with him, but….he wouldn’t listen. He dropped her on her head. Her skull is cracked, and she lost a lot of blood.”

 

Merlin didn’t bother to try and hold back his tears. “No!” He screamed as tears began to stream from his eyes. Instinctively, he held Charlotte closer to him. “N-no! This is all my fault!” 

 

“No, Merlin!” Gwaine shook his head. “This is Uther’s fault!”

 

“No, no, no!” Merlin sobbed. “I should have brought her with me. I should have brought both of them!”

 

Gwaine frowned. “Merin, there was no way you could have known,”

 

Merlin shook his head and looked down at Charlotte, then up at Gwaine. “Is there nothing Gaius can do to save her?”

 

“Gaius says that her injury is far too extreme to be healed by scientific means,” Gwaine said. “He said he needs magic to heal her, but his abilities aren’t strong enough. And you can’t go back - “

 

“I have to!” Merlin yelled. 

 

“No, Merlin!” Gwaine said. “Not until Uther is dead!”

 

“Ar-Arthur is going to kill Uther?” Merlin frowned. 

 

“He hasn’t said it, but I think so,” Gwaine nodded. 

 

Merlin frowned and shook his head. “What if she’s already dead by the time Arthur kills Uther and I get back to Camelot? What if I’m not there in enough time to save her, Gwaine? I lost my son, I almost lost my first daughter and now the King of Camelot wants her dead. I cannot lose Evelyn! I have to go back to Camelot and help her now! I’ll just leave Charlotte with you and Lancelot, she’ll be fine and - “

 

“I can’t let you leave,” Gwaine said. “I won’t let you get yourself killed, Merlin.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Merlin said. “And you’re going to stop me?”

 

“Merlin - “

 

“Gwaine, I won’t hurt you but that doesn’t mean that I can’t put you to sleep using magic for a day and that’ll give me plenty of time to get out of here and go straight to Camelot,” Merlin said. 

 

Gwaine stood up. “Well, about the Merlin,” he took a step forward and slammed his fist into the side of Merlin’s face, then grabbed Charlotte as he fell and sprawled out across the bed. Charlotte actually giggled and Gwaine looked down at her and grinned. “Oh, I think I’m going to like you, kid.”

 

….

 

When Lancelot returned with lunch, it was to find Gwaine holding Charlotte, rocking her back and forth, and Merlin unconscious with his wrists tied to the headboard. 

 

“Uh, Gwaine?” Lancelot said.

 

“Yes, darling?” Gwaine smiled.

 

Lancelot raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

 

“Well, he was trying to leave!” Gwaine huffed.

 

“Uh-huh,” Lancelot nodded. “And what exactly is tying him to the bed going to do when he wakes up and just using his magic to undo the ropes?”

 

“Point taken,” Gwaine said and Lancelot rolled his eyes before crossing the room and undoing the rope.

 

Lancelot set the basket of food he’d gotten down on his bed. He pulled a bottle of milk out and handed it to Gwaine who took it and raised his eyebrows and shot him a puzzled look. 

 

“Erm, thank you?” Gwaine said. “It’s what I’ve always wanted.”

 

Lancelot rolled his eyes. “For the baby,”

 

“Ah,” Gwaine laughed it off. “I knew that.” He poked the top of the bottle at Charlotte’s lips and the baby princess happily latched her mouth onto it and drank. Gwaine smiled at her. “She looks so much like Merlin.” 

 

“Yeah,” Lancelot nodded. “Do Charlotte and Evelyn look a lot alike?” 

 

“No,” Gwaine shook his head. “Evelyn looks just like Arthur…. Gods, I hope that kid is okay.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll all work out,” Lancelot said and watched as Gwaine rocked Charlotte back and forth and fed her the milk. “You’re pretty good at this… Maybe we should have one of our own one day.”

 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, we are both non-magical men so that’s kind of physically impossible,” Gwaine said. 

 

“Yes, I had noticed, actually,” Lancelot said and rolled his eyes. “But we could adopt.”

 

“Yes, I suppose we could,” Gwaine smiled at Charlotte and thought about it. He thought about being responsible for a child, and raising him or her, and doing it all with Lancelot at his side. He could think of nothing better. “One day.”

 

….

 

Leon entered Merlin’s old room. “Sire, the king wishes to have a private word with you. He expects you to be in his chambers within the hour.” The knight frowned apologetically. 

 

Arthur nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Leon.”

 

Leon bowed, then turned and left the room. 

 

Arthur stood left the room a few minutes later. “Morgana, can you keep an eye on Evelyn while I go speak to my father?”

 

“Of course,” Morgana nodded and took the infant into her arms. 

 

Arthur stared at his daughter even after she was gone from his arms with a look that clearly showed how reluctant he was to leave her, but then he turned on his heel and left the physician’s chambers. He went straight to his father’s room and knocked. 

 

“Come,” his father said and Arthur entered the room. “Ah, Arthur. Have you buried the child yet?”

 

“She isn’t dead,” Arthur narrowed his eyes at his father.

 

“Come again?

 

“She isn’t dead,” Arthur said again. “She’s barely holding on by a string, but she’s still holding on for the time being.”

 

“Why have I not been informed of this sooner?” Uther asked.

 

“I assumed you wouldn’t care,” Arthur frowned.

 

“Arthur, don’t be silly,” Uther rolled his eyes. “Of course, I care. She must be executed!”

 

“FATHER!”

 

“I’m sorry, Arthur, but I cannot allow her to live,” Uther shook his head.

 

“She doesn’t have magic!” Arthur yelled. 

 

“That is a risk that I’m not willing to take, Arthur!” Uther roared. “She will die and so will the other one! As will Merlin!”

 

“No!” Arthur shouted angrily. “You’ve done enough! You dropped my youngest daughter on her head and now you will not touch her, do you hear me?! You’re not going to lay a fucking hand on her!”

 

“Watch your language with me!” Uther hissed.

 

“NO!” Arthur bellowed. “I don’t care what you say, and I don’t care what you think! Not anymore! You will not touch Evelyn, I won’t let you!”

 

Uther took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke again. “Very well, I won’t lay a hand on her. And neither will any of the Knights.”

 

Arthur just stared at him, unsure of what to say or do next.

 

“Leave me,” Uther said.

 

Arthur nodded and hurried back to Gaius’s chambers. 

 

….

 

When Merlin awoke, he leapt to his feet, arms outstretched and ready to put Gwaine and Lancelot under sleeping spell.

 

“Merlin, please listen to us,” Lancelot said. “If you go to Camelot you will be killed and then not only will Evelyn die, but who will protect Charlotte? We can do our best but eventually Uther will find some sort of information. He’ll find Charlotte. And how are we supposed to fight off the Knights of Camelot?”

 

Merlin frowned. “I just won’t get caught, then,” he said, and with a snap of his fingers and a few movements of his hands, Gwaine and Lancelot were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Charlotte, who was also asleep, was laid gently atop Gwaine’s chest. “I’m sorry.” he whispered and kissed the top of Charlotte’s head. And with that, he was off. 

 

….

 

Once Arthur was back, he took Evelyn and went back up to Merlin’s old room. 

 

“Morgana,” Gaius said. “Can I speak to you? In private?”

 

“Of course,” Morgana nodded. 

 

“We’ll be back soon, Gwen,” Gaius said and he and Morgana left his chambers and went to hers. Once inside, Gaius sighed. “Morgana, I never wanted to tell you this. I believed that you would be better off if you never knew… But I fear that this may be the only way to save Evelyn. Who knows when Merlin will be back! And I don’t think she has very much longer.”

 

“Well, whatever I can do for her, I’d be happy to,” Morgana said. “What is it, Gaius? What didn’t you want to tell me?”

 

Gaius took a deep breath. “Morgana, you have magic.”

 

Morgana was taken aback. “Wait, what?” 

 

“Your dreams that come true are visions,” Gaius said. “You’re a seer, and a powerful one for that matter. And all seers have immense power. If you can just find that power, then you could heal Evelyn!” 

 

“Then there’s no time to waste!” Morgana exclaimed.

 

“Wait, that’s it?” Gaius said. “You’re accepting it just like that?”

 

“Maybe I’ll go into shock later, but right now my niece is dying and there’s something I can do to save her! Let’s go!” They hurried back to Gaius’s chambers and up to Merlin’s old room. “Arthur! Give me the baby!”

 

“What?” Arthur looked at her, dumbfounded.

 

“Okay, Morgana, calm down,” Gaius said. “Arthur, listen to me…” so, Gaius explained the situation to Arthur and when he was through, Arthur stared up at him, his mouth agape. 

 

“Morgana?” He deadpanned. “A sorceress?”

 

Morgana slapped his arm. “Will you just let me heal her?”

 

“Yes,” Arthur said. The three of them hurried downstairs. Gwen asked what was going on and Gaius told her that he’d explain everything in a minute.

 

Morgana put her hand on the table, palm facing up, and Arthur laid Evelyn down so that her head was cradled in Morgana’s hand. 

 

“Now, Morgana, repeat after me,” Gaius said. “Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd.”

 

Morgana nodded. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and said, “Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd.”

 

Nothing happened.

 

She tried again. “Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd.”

 

Nothing.

 

“Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd.”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Say it like you really mean it,” Gaius said. “You can do this, Morgana.”

 

“What if I can’t?” She frowned. 

 

Arthur gripped her shoulder and smiled at her. “I believe in you,”

 

She hardened her jaw and nodded. She closed her eyes again and took another deep breath. She reached down deep within herself, looking for her magic. She had to save Evelyn. Behind her eyelids, a light began to glow. “Ahlúttre þá séocnes! Þurhhæle bræd!” Her eyes opened and they were no longer their usual enchanting green. Instead they were a molten gold that radiated power.

 

Then the gold faded and transformed into green…

 

And Evelyn began to cry.

 

“You did it!” Gaius exclaimed joyfully.

 

Arthur laughed and pulled Morgana into a bone breaking hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Then he let go and lifted Evelyn into his arms. “Hey,” he said soothingly, and the infant continued to wail. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

 

“You have magic?” Gwen said to Morgana.

 

Morgana shrugged her shoulders. “Apparently,”

 

For the first time in a long time, none of them were worrying about anything. They were just overjoyed that Evelyn was okay, and they couldn’t think of anything else in that moment. 

 

It didn’t last long, though. 

 

Leon entered the room with a deep frown. “We have a problem,”

 

….

 

Well, that plan didn’t take long to go to shit, Merlin thought as he was led by several guards to the throne room.

 

“Ah, Merlin,” Uther smirked when Merlin was shoved into the throne room. “I’ve been wanting to have a little chat with you. First off, I want to give you my condolences.”

 

Merlin swallowed hard. “What the hell are you talking about?” He croaked.

 

“Your daughter,” Uther smirked. “Evelyn, I think her name is? It’s so sad to hear about her passing away…” he lied.

 

“You bastard!” Merlin roared, hot tears burning his cheeks.

 

“Yes, well,” Uther laughed. “Don’t worry. You’ll be reunited with her soon.”

 

Merlin raised his arm and stretched his hand. “You killed my daughter! You forced me into having a child and I lost the first one! Then you forced me to have another one and I had two! You changed my life! And now you want to take that away?!”

 

“Are you really going to kill me?” Uther raised his eyebrows. “How will Arthur react?”

 

“How will he react if you kill me?” Merlin shot back, tears still falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. “How did he react when you killed our daughter? Do you really think he’ll care?” But Merlin knew that he wouldn't kill Uther. What if Arthur did care? He’d never forgive Merlin!

 

“He’ll get over it,” Uther said. “But I am his father. His only parent, his blood.”

 

Just then, the doors to the throne room burst open. “Merlin!”

 

“Arthur!” Merlin ran and hugged him while Arthur watched his father. 

 

“Hello, my son,” Uther said. 

 

Merlin let go of Arthur, but he didn’t look to Uther. “Evelyn,” he sniffled. “I can’t believe… I mean, is she - is she really…”

 

“Really what, Merlin?” Arthur said, still not taking his eyes off of his father.

 

“Dead?” Merlin said. “Did he really kill her?”

 

“What?! No!” Arthur said. 

 

Merlin glared at Uther. “You lied to me,” he hissed. 

 

“Well, she’s barely hanging on,” Uther said. 

 

“Wrong again,” Arthur smiled. “She’s been cured! She’s fine and she is going to live.”

 

Uther’s eyes grew wide. “How?!”

 

“With magic!” the doors burst open and in walked Morgana and Gwen. “I,” Morgana said. “have magic!”

 

“No,” Uther breathed. “Morgana!”

 

“Yes!” Morgana shouted back. “I healed Evelyn and now the kingdom shall know what you tried to do to their princess! They shall know the circumstances of Charlotte and Evelyn’s birth and how cruel you are! You will be hated, torn down, and Arthur will take his rightful spot on the throne and he will be a better king than you could ever be!”

 

Gwen just stared at the king with a defiant glint in her eyes. 

 

“GUARDS! KNIGHTS!” Uther called and he smirked at the group standing before him.

 

The doors opened once more to reveal a group of knights standing there.

 

“Seize my son and take him to the dungeons! Kill the rest of them!” Uther yelled. His plans had crumbled, but now he was in a rage and that was far more dangerous.

 

Merlin and Morgana raised their hands, ready to defend themselves and their friends with magic. Arthur pulled a sword from his belt and tossed it to Gwen who caught it, then he pulled a dagger from his belt and held it at the ready.

 

Leon stood at the front of the group. He stood tall, puffing out his chest. “No, sire,” he said. “We shall not kill them.”

 

“YOU DARE DEFY ME?!” Uther growled. 

 

“We answer to Arthur and Arthur alone now!” Leon exclaimed and the knights behind him cheered in agreement. “He should be the one ruling the kingdom for he is just and fair! He is the one who truly understands what it is to be a king!”

 

Arthur couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. His knights were loyal to him, and his friends were by his side, and his father’s cruelty was coming to an end. Everything was falling into place. 

 

Then Uther pulled a dagger from his belt, aimed and threw it. 

 

“MERLIN!” Gwen was at his side in moments as Merlin fell to the ground.

 

Arthur raised his dagger to aim, but Uther rushed past him. 

 

Morgana shouted and tried to aim some type of spell at Uther, but she didn’t know any spells and she had only ever used magic once. She tried, her eyes growing wide as Uther raised the sword up and brought it down towards her head…

 

But his sword was stopped by another blade.

 

Uther looked up to see Leon staring back at him, sword in hand. “Leon,” Uther hissed.

 

“I shall not let you harm her,” Leon said. 

 

It felt like time was frozen. Leon and Uther were staring one another down as Morgana quickly back away. The knights who stood in the doorway of the throne room had their swords out, ready for a fight. Arthur still held the dagger, ready to aim for his father if the need presented itself. Merlin lay sprawled out on the floor with Gwen at his side, trying to staunch the blood flow. 

 

When Uther made a move to attack, Leon didn’t react in enough time. But as Uther’s blade dug into Leon’s shoulder, Arthur’s dagger was airborne and it found a home in Uther’s back. 

 

The king yelled as he fell to the floor. “Arthur!” he gasped. 

 

Arthur frowned. “I’m sorry, father… But you hurt my family.”

 

“I am your family,” Uther choked, foam and blood dribbling down his chin. 

 

Arthur shook his head. “No,”

 

Uther glared at his son as he began to cough and soon, all of the life left his body, leaving him as an empty shell on the floor. 

 

“Merlin!” Arthur said worriedly and ran to his consort’s side. He let out a breath of relief when he saw that his father’s dagger had gotten Merlin in the leg. “Oh, thank the gods that you’re alright.”

 

Morgana was examining the wound in Leon’s shoulder. “You saved me,” she said wondrously. 

 

“Yes, well,” Leon blushed. “Your magic wasn’t working and I wasn’t going to just let Uther kill you, so…”

 

Morgana smiled and kissed Leon. The knight’s red cheeks darkened further. 

 

“Gwen, can you help me get Merlin up? We need to get him and Leon to Gaius.” 

 

Gwen nodded.

 

….

 

The following week was eventful, to say the least. Arthur was crowned king and the first thing he did as the ruler of Camelot was lift the ban on magic, Morgana was named his court advisor, Merlin was named court sorcerer and he was finally officially named Arthur’s consort, Leon was named Head of the Knights and would be responsible for overseeing the knights’ training from then on. Gwen became Gaius’s new apprentice now that Merlin had a new job.

 

The following week, Arthur and Merlin were married at long last (making Merlin the court sorcerer, Arthur’s consort, and a king of Camelot).

 

The day after their wedding, they were sitting in their bedchambers holding the twins. Merlin was holding Evelyn when her eyes turned molten gold and a vase flew off of a table and shattered. Merlin gaped. “That’s impossible! I checked!”

 

Arthur laughed. “Well, you didn’t check very well, now, did you?” He smiled. “Well, then, both of our children have magic. That’s something I never thought I’d say to anyone, let alone you.”

 

Merlin just smiled. 

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Arthur said. “What if we had another one?”

 

“Another what?” Merlin asked. “Baby?”

 

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. 

 

Merlin smiled. “Maybe one day,”

 

Arthur smiled back. “I can wait,”

 

….

 

The odds of Merlin giving birth to another set of twins were pretty slim, as Gaius had told him and Arthur when Merlin became pregnant for the third time, but it happened all the same. A boy and a girl, this time. 

 

Morgana and Gwen were the first to come and visit after the birth and they brought Charlotte and Evelyn, who were now two years old, along with them. Morgana and Gwen sat down at the foot of Merlin and Arthur’s bed, and Evelyn and Charlotte crawled over to sit with their parents and their newborn siblings. 

 

“So,” Morgana said. “Do the babies have names or do Gwen and I have to come up with something again?”

 

“Well, seeing as we have boy and your first suggestion will be Anwyll,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “No. Besides, we’ve already decided on the names.”

 

“Oh, have you, now?” Gwen said. “Alright, then, what are they?”

 

“Well,” Merlin smiled. “This is Igraine.”

 

“And this is Balinor,” Arthur matched Merlin’s smiled. 

 

Evelyn and Charlotte both began trying to pronounce Igraine and Balinor, and though they failed miserably, Morgana and Gwen found it absolutely adorable.

 

Igraine and Balinor weren’t the last children, though. When the first set of twins were five and the second set of twins were three, Merlin gave birth to another girl who he and Arthur named Eadlyn. And she still wasn’t the last!

 

They had one more son when Eadlyn was four who they called Ostin. Merlin was pregnant with Ostin at the same time as Morgana. The day after Ostin was born, Arthur and Merlin were sitting in bed with him and all of their children when they received word that Morgana had just given birth to her son. 

 

“Let’s go visit Auntie Morgana and the baby!” Charlotte exclaimed. 

 

“We can bring Ostin and he and Auntie Morgana’s baby can be best friends!” Balinor said.

 

“Okay,” Merlin nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

“She’ll be so happy to see you. Oh, and the baby! He’s gorgeous!” Leon exclaimed. “I never thought that being a father would feel so wonderful, but I have never been happier in my entire life!”

 

“I’m happy for you, Leon,” Arthur clapped the knight on the back as he, Merlin, and their children followed Leon to his and Morgana’s bedchambers. “Truly, I am. I know the feeling well and I’m so glad that you get to experience the joy of being a parent!”

 

“Thank you, Arthur,” Leon beamed. 

 

“Uncle Leon!” Eadlyn said.

 

“Yes, darling?” Leon smiled down at her. 

 

“Does the baby have a name?” she asked.

 

“Oh, yes!” Evelyn nodded. “Does he?”

 

“What’s his name?” Igraine asked excitedly.

 

Leon smiled. “His name is Anwyll,”

 

Merlin and Arthur looked at one another and rolled their eyes. “Oh, for goodness’ sake!” They groaned.


End file.
